Misguided Angel
by FallenAngelCyril
Summary: Sailor Moon R Serena has been stolen. Diamond's desires become obsession after he obtained the future Queen as his own. One man keeps Serena from falling into the abyss of insanity. SapphireSerena. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

Note: My first fanfiction. This takes place in the "R" series and will be a Sapphire/Serena fiction. I've opted to use the English anime names for this fiction, seeing as I've seen far too many translations of the name "Sapphire" and because I'm basing this off of the anime rather than the manga. I'm not particularly fond of these names, I'm using them to remain consistent. This fanfiction starts after Serena (Usagi) has been abducted by Diamond in the future.

One particular plot point is anime-only and I'm sure it will annoy the manga purists. We'll get to that later.

This story has quite a few references to obscure, even pretentious, topics of time, the future, the present, the past, and how your decisions can alter all of the above. It also has romances other than the Sapphire/Serena, namely DiamondSerena and DarienSerena.

_Update: Four years later, I've come back to this story. I'm not happy with it, but I would at least like to make some improvements over the original version. Not quite a full rewrite, but some minor additions and edits._

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed over the years. Even if I don't reply, it means a lot to me.

_**Misguided Angel**_

* * *

Serena awoke disoriented; her head did more than spin and her sight was less than clear in its dazed weariness. She forced her eyelids together in a desperate attempt to understand where she was. It was not her intention, but she held her breath, almost defensively, like a small cornered creature. Her entire body was rigid as she slowly released the breath through clenched teeth; the motion was intentionally prolonged so that she did not gather the attention of whoever, or whatever, was in the room with her - if anyone at all. The young woman worked her eyes open and curled and uncurled her fists as her body slowly came back under the control of her mind rather than the instinctual control of fear. What had happened? Serena closed her eyes again and released another breath, one that shook its way from her lips. The last thing she remembered was her capture, the man's power, his arms, and the feel that she had no control over events. After, there was nothing. Serena's mind continued to waken, but more rapidly as she quickly realized the situation she was in: if she remained with her abductor, she was in the hands of the enemy. A wave of alarm flooded her body and her previously-relaxed muscles tensed. She clenched her fists and forced the irrationality down as best she could; Serena knew she had to take action, but in her current state she did not quite know how. It was unlike her to hesitate, Serena was not a woman of thought like Ami, but something was off and she knew internally that it was not wise to press herself or whatever situation she was in. Serena felt weak, almost fragile, like if she tried to move, she would do more damage than if she stayed still - enemy's headquarters or not. Perhaps her caution proved she was growing up after all - or perhaps it was just the effect of exhaustion.

As she opened her eyes slowly, Serena made her first efforts to rise, more in annoyance that her body would not do as she said than any other reason. Before she could move little more than onto her elbows from her position on her back, she froze. The room was not cold, quite the opposite, it was warm, even humid, and the air was thick. It was not a normal air; its feel, the taste, and the very sense around her was overbearing and made her shiver in a primal fear, one that came from lack of understanding. As difficult as it was in her current condition, one still on the verge of sleep caution and not entirely awakened, Serena steadied herself, and forced her shaking to subside as she pushed up into a more alert, not-quite-sitting position. Her hands slid slowly over the silken sheets, oddly cool despite her warm presence of atop them, and the young woman kicked them off of herself in frustration; they did little more than hinder her.

Somewhat belatedly, in the midst of a subtle glance across the bed she inhabited, she noticed her clothes had been changed. Serena's eyes immediately widened as she pressed her hands to her chest. She groped around frantically, breath quick, but could not find the precious item anywhere on her. In her moment of despair, her head decided to makes its presence know by means of a throb in her forehead that was impossible to ignore. Serena slumped down and forced her eyes closed as she kept her face in her hand in attempt to alleviate her pain. With her free hand, she continued to desperately search for her most prized possession. She did not know how long she grasped around for, for it seemed both an eternity and an instant, but she found her brooch on the pillow beside her. Serena clutched the item like a possessive mother of an infant child and let herself fall back onto her pillow, her will exhausted in its struggle to resist the lethargy that had found its way through the rest of her body. She fell backwards in an abrupt and uncontrolled action that caused her already-pained head to reel in dizziness and her sight to spin. For a moment, Serena did not know if it was she who moved, or the room around her and curled up inadvertently, knees to her chest, her brooch still clutched to her. Over a few moments, the Moon Princess calmed herself and her breaths became more steady and frequent, her only focus was on her attempt to make the pain subside so she could learn more of her surroundings. Her mind slowly cleared the rest of its fogginess away and she became more alert. It was just as Serena felt like she had gained control of the situation that a deep and unfamiliar masculine voice spoke, seemingly aimed in her direction.

"You've received your first Dark Energy boost from the Dark Crystal. Most who have been gifted slept for days, but not you." He paused and Serena glanced up and around, ignoring the now more minor dizziness. She saw the speaker almost immediately and wondered how she had missed him before, as he seemingly had been in the room the entire time. Serena had been so focused on herself that she had not realized there was a man who had watched her every action. Serena did not know whether to be annoyed, disturbed, angry, or upset. As if he did not notice Serena's confusion, the silver-haired man spoke, his voice strangely soft and kind, yet with a tempered steel behind it. Flexible steel, Serena thought, as if he molded it around whatever held his interest, but a firmness that could not be denied. His tone was pleasant as he continued. "I'm not surprised, are you? Sailor Moon? No, that's not quite right." He seemed to ponder, almost mockingly. "Neo Queen Serenity? No, not that either - how about Serena?" His words were satisfied and his eyes met hers in amusement.

Serena gasped at the revelation and immediately regretted it. He knew one of her greatest secrets; it would have been better to respond nonchalantly, as if it was unimportant. Even as she told herself that, Serena knew had never been a woman to act any way other than what was in her heart - such acting did not suit her. The man remained passive as he examined her, as if he, too, had expected a different reaction, but she saw a quirk in his lips that Serena just knew was amusement. If her head did not hurt as badly as it did, she would have been angry at the look. Even in her weakened state, she frowned and prepared to demand answers, but before she could speak a word, she was interrupted by the man.

"I am Prince Diamond. A pleasure, my Queen."

His movements were unnaturally fast, and before she could act, Serena was forcibly removed from the bed into a vertical floating position in the air by Diamond's power. She had not even felt the motion beyond a rustle and pressure around her. She did not know what to do; in a moment of confusion and anger and attempted to lash out and protect herself, but found the only motion she was capable of was a weak squirm, and even that proved difficult her state. It was an unpleasantly familiar feeling, one she was hesitant to remember at all. It was one of her latest memories; Serena vividly recalled the cool feel of power that had surrounded her when she had been abducted in her Future, and stolen away from her friends in an instant. Serena would not allow it to happen again, and put all of her will into the brooch she clutched at her chest. She spoke the familiar words, her voice a whisper, as she tried to draw her power. As nothing happened, Serena's eyes widened and she tried again; her heart beat quickly as the man, Diamond he called himself, chuckled. The young woman's ire rose and she continued to try. Diamond seemed to speak, but she heard little of his words other than "powerless." She ignored whatever he said and put all of her focus into her Moon brooch until her attention was forced back with a gentle touch to her chin. The man tilted her gaze in his direction and in her bound position she could not look away from his eyes. A part of her, in the dark reaches of the back of her mind, noticed he lacked the dark crescent on his forehead that the other members of the Dark moon family had. In its place, the more rational part of her saw what appeared to be an eye, but an odd one. Her thoughts were cut short as she gazed into the unnatural eye. It was as if she lost all ability to focus, all desire to think, as if each memory slipped from her and each word that passed through her was unable to complete itself. Her body did not respond, was unable to with its mind's weakness. Diamond closed in on Serena, the distance between them so little that she could feel his body heat. His hand had moved from her chin and rested on her cheek, but Serena did not register it; her entire existence was this man in front of her. Soon, he was close that she shared his breath, which made the already-thick air almost impossible to breathe. In her weakness, Serena fought, her legendary willpower giving her only the strength to speak a small sentence before she fell into a quiet exhaustion, unable to do little more than comprehend.

"What do you want with our planet?"

Diamond smiled again, but where his previous smile was amused, his current expression was cruel and cold, yet thoughtful in its manner. Bored, Serena would have described it had her mind worked. He continued to hold her in the air in front of him gently and the power that held her in the air constricted around her neck and Serena began to suffocate. Serena could do nothing, her mind not focused enough to ward off the strong power that pressed itself into her like a tight collar. her body fought him off entirely on instinct, like a drowning child. Diamond had made a mistake, however, and in his twisted desire to cause her pain, he had underestimated Sailor Moon's desire to live and fight. The young woman found her mind slowly return, even if her body was paralyzed. She could do little more than glare in hatred at her captor, who seemed human – disturbingly so. His reply was almost silent, but Serena could hear the power, and their threats, that his words embodied

"I seek your Silver Crystal so I can control this universe. That is all you need to know for now."

His words seemed truthful and his tone implied it was the most obvious thing in the world. The older man took a step back and distanced himself to stare at Serena for a few seconds before the pressure was released from her neck. Serena gasped and forced the air into her burning lungs. Her mind still focused only on her survival, Serena felt a desperate anger fill her. Diamond continued to stare at her with his warm expression and that eye, powerful thing that it was, and quickly her anger turned into little more than a whisper in comparison to the roar that was his magically-induced calm persuasiveness. Soon the emotion floated away with each breath as Diamond stroked her cheeks with his fingertips. His touch was gentle, and he took a step closer to her again. Despite all of her efforts, Serena felt her will dissipate as she fell under his spell once again. Soon, all she could feel was him; their breaths were shared for little more than an instant before he pressed his lips to hers. Serena could think of no words to describe the sensation other than softness, wetness, and warmness. No, not warm - hot, overbearingly so. Her mind swam when he ran his tongue over the outline of her lips as he pulled away. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but as Serena's mind cleared, and the effects of Diamond's spell slowly faded, she felt a shock within her. Darien had never kissed her like that before, with such an obviously controlled lust. Darien's kisses had been kinder, gentler, more automated. Serena felt a surge of discomfort and horror at having such emotions directed towards her. Even worse – by her enemy, her captor!

Before Diamond could continue, an unknown, distant voice broke Serena's reverie and Diamond's concentration. In an instant, Diamond's spell was broken and Serena screamed as she free-fell through the air onto the bed below her. She gasped, more out of shock than pain, as she hit the bed, but the pain was precisely what she needed. No longer under Diamond's influence and now fully awake, the woman ignored her head, which still throbbed, and looked towards the voice. She did not get far, though, before the last of her strength left her, her will drained. All she saw was an outline in the door. Her eyes were blurred and half-closed as she gasped out: ". . .Darien?" before she fell into deep slumber.


	2. Insanity

They had come for her.

Diamond knew that they would, but he was surprised that they had come so quickly. In his moment of triumph, kissing his soon-to-be-queen, Sapphire had come with the news. It was more than annoying. Diamond glanced over to the sleeping woman on his bed. She was young yet, to be honest, but that was easily remedied. She was a determined woman when necessary. His Neo Queen Serenity. His Serena. His beautiful doll, more fragile than glass but more durable than the Carbon based gemstone from which he was named. He longed to sit on the bed with her and run a hand through the golden hair that crowned her head. To remove those buns, to make her reject all life that had been her own previously. To make her completely and utterly his.

"Brother, are you ignoring me? I know she's beautiful, but this is important."

Oh, right. Reluctantly turning his attention back to the younger man, Diamond nodded as if he had been paying attention all along.

"Of course. Where are they?"

If Sapphire was annoyed by that comment, he didn't show it. But Sapphire didn't say much of anything unless absolutely necessary. Instead his brother shook his head, seemingly entertained. What seemed to be a smile passed across his lips for a fraction of a second and was gone. Was Sapphire mocking him? Diamond glared, but his brother was unphased and replied in the same monotone that he always spoke with.

"There was only one, the Earth Prince from the 20th century. I believe he goes by the name "Darien" currently. We've captured him, and Emerald is interrogating him. The process is going much more slowly than I'd have wished for-"

Diamond cut him off. He'd heard more than enough to know his next plan of action. He wasn't ready to tell Sapphire quite yet though.

"You know the rest of the Sailor Scouts will come for their King and Queen. Be prepared, Brother. Keep him imprisoned for now, I'm sure you'll find a use for him in the future, won't you?"

Sapphire examined him curiously. Diamond didn't want to hear his brother's questions right now. He had other things to deal with, such as his beautiful Queen, other than dealing with their enemies. Just for today, Diamond wanted to revel in his greatest victory. While his ultimate goals were not yet completed, Diamond had finally taken a large step forward in his plans. Fortunately for Diamond, Sapphire understood his elder well enough to know that Diamond wanted his privacy. Diamond disregarded his younger brother's bow and exit and fixed his full attention on the beautiful sleeping beauty. He walked over to his Queen quietly, as to allow her rest, and sat beside her. She looked so innocent, sleeping like this. But Diamond knew the power she held, just as he knew what he needed to do to complete his goals. Diamond refused to sacrifice one for the other, especially when he could have both. He would also have to find a way to keep her presence hidden from _him_.

----

Serena had no knowledge of the passage of time in this place. Truly, she did not even know where she was yet. When she finally awakened from her dreamless sleep, she was surprisingly well rested. But for as peaceful as it seemed, that chill remained in the air. It took effort for her not to shiver, and she clutched the useless brooch to her chest. Stretching, Serena immediately noted a man looking down on her. Diamond. How dare he! Why was he here? Her body still ached from the 'boost,' Diamond had called it. Serena got up slowly, her eyes never moving from the man sitting on the bed beside her. She noted immediately that now he had the dark inverted crescent on his forehead, unlike before. When she had spoken with him earlier, however long ago that was, he had an eye there. But that was beside the point. As odd as this was, she had more important things to worry about now.

She moved as far away from him as possible on the tiny bed, watching in horror as Diamond's eyes glittered with what appeared to be enjoyment. Why was it that everything Serena did entertained this man? Staring at him, she demanding the only thing that came to her mind.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are the Scouts? Where's Tuxedo Mask and Rini?"

All was said in a single breath. Serena found herself panting as she awaited her answer. Diamond didn't even seem to hear, let alone acknowledge the questions she had asked. He just smiled, got off the bed, and offered Serena his arm. She stared at his arm with disdain, but he did not move. Sighing, knowing there was no other choice in the matter, she accepted his arm and stood up. The look Diamond gave her was absolutely horrifying. It looked like he had won a silent battle between the two. The man thought her nothing more than a conquest. Well, Serena would show this Prince that she was no prize to be won! Diamond pulled at her arm as if to urge her forward, but Serena didn't budge. It took all of her strength to hold her position when Diamond pulled at her the second time. It was obvious that Diamond's patience was wearing thin, seeing as he was becoming violent. He stared at her and she stared right back.

"Where's Darien! I know he's here. I saw him speaking with you earlier."

Serena demanded this in the most influential voice that she could muster. Diamond raised a silver eyebrow. He didn't release her. In fact, he seemed to grasp her even more tightly. Serena tried her best to wriggle her way out of his grasp, trying to wrench his arm into an uncomfortable position, but he was too strong for her. She made a sound that was something like a hiss and Diamond finally answered her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. 'Darien' wasn't here earlier. The only other who knows of your presence here is my brother Sapphire. It was he who I was speaking with."

Serena looked crushed. Darien hadn't come to rescue her after all. Diamond noticed this, and Serena noted that his eyes darkened with anger. Serena cried out as he dragged her along the dark corridors and pushed her into a room. His eyes were strange now, flared with something that Serena didn't understand. It wasn't quite the insanity that Serena has seen in the eyes of the monstrosities of the past, but it bordered on it. He pushed her to floor, and Serena stared at Diamond with horror. She had to get back to her friends and away from this man. There had to be a way!

"You are already mine, 'Sailor Moon.' Struggle as you may, cry, fight me, you belong to me now. You will cleanse those thoughts of 'Darien' from your mind! Do my bidding and obtain the ultimate power beside me!" Serena was speechless, the man was truly insane. She found herself unable to look into his crazed eyes as he continued his rant. As well as Diamond's wishes for her may be, they were deluded and disturbed Serena to no end. "This room will be your home for now. I understand being in here will take some time to get used to, so I will leave you to yourself. But when I call, I expect you to come."

With those final words Diamond turned and exited the room, almost stomping away. Serena could tell that he was upset, but she didn't care. She had to find a way out of here. Through some miracle, Serena retained her brooch, as useless as it was. Still, it offered her some comfort in this lonely room. Why Diamond had put her in a place like this, Serena had no idea. The room was completely empty, except for a bed, and was very dark. She got off the floor, seeking anything off or different about the place, but was saddened to find nothing out of the ordinary. There was no window, and the door was locked from the outside. There was a restroom to the far side, but no mirror. Upon further inspection, there seemed to be a nightstand and a dresser near her bed, but opening the dresser, Serena found nothing. The nightstand was much the same. Finally giving up, Serena sat on the bed. She found it surprisingly comfortable. There just had to be a way out of this situation.

Serena slept. For how long, she had no idea. She wasn't really tired, but her body felt strange, heavy, from the prolonged exposure to this dark power. There was no time in this dark room. No day, no night. That alone was enough to make one go insane. While Serena was not one to give into feelings such as those, she was incredibly bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. So she paced across the room. She knew the exact amount of steps it took to get from the restroom to the door, and from the bed to the far wall. She knew the length of the diagonals in both directions, and began trying to skip and jump across the room in as few steps as possible. Boredom truly did crazed things to the mind. Soon, Serena was trying for her record, but she misjudged the jump and fell to the ground, laughing. At least she had relieved herself of boredom. As she rose, Serena was shocked to see a woman, and gasped her name.

"Emerald!" The haughty woman sneered in contempt at Serena, still fallen. Serena, trying to muster what little pride she had left, sat up as straight as she could, and glared right back at the older woman.

Emerald laughed to herself and spoke almost lazily. "Prince Diamond wants to speak to you. Get off the floor and get moving! One isn't late when the Prince calls!" Before Serena could even reply to the woman, she had vacated the room, leaving a stunned Serena behind to her thoughts. Emerald had become a messenger girl, for Diamond it seemed. Yet why had she left so suddenly? It was suspicious, but the thought left Serena's mind as soon as it entered. This could be her chance to escape. She needed to take it. Grabbing her brooch off of the nightstand, Serena opened the door cautiously, peeking her head outside. The hall was empty, and very, very bright. Giving her eyes the necessary time to adjust to the light, Serena decided to go left. She didn't know where either path led, and she hadn't been paying attention from where Diamond dragged her, so she would just go with her instincts. The clicking of her heels echoed through the long hallway, a prelude to the song of her capture. Desperate as she was to escape this place, Serena soon found herself bored once again. After spending hours, or even days, in a dark room and now walking down a dark, seemingly endless, hallway was not much of a morale booster. She almost wished she had tried to find Diamond, just for a change of pace. Shocking herself with her previous thoughts, Serena declared the darkness truly was getting to her. She had no desire to see that man again, there was no way to know what was going on in his head.

Abruptly, Serena stopped. Everything was off. The "villain" had his chance to destroy her, but did not. In fact, Diamond had offered her power. It was all so confusing. Serena desperately wished the other Scouts were here to help her think this through and understand the situation a bit better. Ami was the best at things like this, Serena's strength was in action. Keeping this in mind, Serena immediately entered the door on her right. No use trying to rationalize her actions, the young woman did what she did best: Acting off instinct.

The room she had entered immediately stunned Serena silent. She had seen nothing like it before. Books were everywhere. They were piled to the ceiling in the shelves throughout the room. Serena had gone to libraries before of course, but she had never seen the sheer amount of books that had been amassed here. The young woman did not read often, but even she could respect something as breathtaking as this.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Serenity. Shouldn't you be with Prince Diamond?"

Turning towards the voice, Serena took a step back and hit the door she had just entered. Looking through the darkness, her eyes finally saw the voice of the man who had spoken. At first she had to do a double take, but then she understood. This was the man that she had confused for Darien. He was the one that had been in Diamond's chambers, and had, in his own way, saved her from further actions from that man. Looking at him now, she didn't see how she could have confused him for her dear, loving, thoughtful, kind, wonderful, handsome, Darien. There really was no resemblance. Where Darien's hair and eyes were dark, this man's were a deep blue. Darien was quite a bit taller than this man as well. It must have been her fevered mind that had confused them. Serena consoled herself that it was a natural mistake, and that Darien would forgive her when she told him.

"Serenity? Are you paying attention to me?" Snapping back into reality, Serena realized she had been staring at the man, but not paying attention to a word he had been saying. "I asked you what you were doing here, and why you remain in those clothes. I understand that my brother thinks you look attractive in that dress, but not allowing you a change of clothes is a bit extreme."

Serena stared. Brother. Now she really wanted to get out of this library. He was probably just as unstable as Diamond was. This brother didn't seem to be making any lecherous advances, which immediately gave him points in Serena's book. She still distrusted the man facing her, not knowing his intentions. Holding her breath for a minute, Serena chose to answer the question the only way she knew how, truthfully.

"Emerald told me that Diamond wanted to see me. I really didn't want. . .er. . .know the way to his room, so I had to guess. That's how I ended up here. As for why I'm still in this dress, it's the only set of clothes I have. I was given nothing else. My room is empty. Now if you'll excuse me-" The man motioned her to silence and Serena stopped abruptly. Serena was surprised by her own obedience, but at the moment she was powerless against these people. She had very little choice but to obey.

The man was silent throughout, contemplating her words. His face was expressionless, so Serena really had no idea if he believed her or not. Finally, he nodded, more to himself than to Serena.

"Then let us get you some clothes and I will escort you to my brother's chambers." Serena felt a ball of dread amass in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to escape and find her friends. After that, she'd figure out what to do next. One problem at a time. As the man approached her, to her shock, he bowed. "You may call me Sapphire, my Lady. Shall we be going?"

Serena warily glanced after the man, Sapphire, and shivered. She noted this time it was not because of the strange feeling in the air. This man would lead her back to Diamond. She had to find a way out. She just had to. Everyone was counting on her.


	3. Lust

Note: I've been doing my best to keep everyone in character, but in an AU fiction darker than the actual anime, it is difficult. If anyone has any comments about my characterizations, it's appreciated.

Sapphire was not the best company. Serena thought that someone to talk to might make things a bit more interesting, but whenever she tried to initiate any sort of conversation with the man, he ignored her. The man had been nothing but courteous to her, but Serena had the feeling that it was through necessity rather than because he wanted to be. Serena wasn't one to give up so easily. She continued her bright ramblings even though she received no reply. It was good to finally have a companion, no matter who it was. Being alone had made her respect whatever company she had. While she may forget this small lesson in a few days, for now Serena would take comfort in the presence of another. Even one such as Sapphire, Emerald, or Diamond.

"We're here, Serenity." Serena didn't know where "here" was, but she was about to find out. Sapphire continued. "While I am hesitant. . .this is the only place where we can get some new clothes for you." Was that a faint blush Serena saw creep up on the man's cheeks? When she looked again, it was gone. "Emerald won't be too pleased, but it's all that I can offer."

Serena blinked. Emerald wouldn't be too pleased? That didn't sound pleasant. The man said nothing more to elaborate on the subject, and just motioned for Serena to enter to the room. This room was just as dark as her own, if not darker. Sapphire went over to the dresser and opened up each drawer, picking out a random selection of items from each. Serena watched cautiously. Seeing what she actually had to wear, a change of clothes didn't seem as appealing. The man put the clothes on the bed, and stared at Serena, as if telling her to come get them. Serena stared blankly, unmoving. Sapphire folded his arms across his chest patiently. The intangible silence between them hovered so thickly that you could cut it with a knife. Serena squirmed a bit, until finally she snapped at the older man.

"You can't expect me to change while you're staring at me!"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, and a small smile passed across his lips. It was gone in an instant and he went back to staring at her with those impassive eyes. He was always silent, leaving Serena to ponder his thoughts. For a moment nothing happened, but Sapphire soon exited the room with surprising grace, given the situation. Turning her attention back to the clothes on the bed, Serena suddenly realized what he had meant by "Emerald wouldn't be too pleased." She was after all, the only woman in this place other than Serena herself. Serena unwillingly turned towards the closed door behind her. Somehow she had the feeling that Sapphire wouldn't allow her to leave until she had changed.

Serena winced as she picked up the clothes on the bed. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. It was going to be a long day. Night. Whatever it was.

---

Diamond was growing impatient. He had called for his Queen and she was not yet here. He had given her time alone to understand her position and to accept him her as Prince. Was it really that much to ask that she come when Diamond ordered? Diamond took a long sip of his wine. Emerald had gone for her a second time and had, once again, come back empty handed. The fool woman. Was it that difficult to follow a simple order of "Bring her to me?" Diamond didn't think so. The incompetent woman couldn't even do that. When Diamond had sent Emerald back the second time, he was shocked to learn that his beauty was gone from her room.

Along with the issues of Emerald, the Earth Prince, Darien was his name, frustrated Diamond to no end. In the back of his calm and collected mind, Diamond knew that he needed him alive. But Diamond was a jealous man. He wanted to bring his Lady in the room, sit her on his throne, and let her watch as Diamond slaughtered his rival. Yes, that seemed pleasant enough. After Darien's death, his Queen would forget that he existed, and would give into every wish and desire of Diamond himself. Such pleasant thoughts. In his fantasies, Diamond had temporarily forgotten about the pathetic woman on the floor begging before him. Jumping back to reality he smiled softly down at Emerald, causing her to relax visibly. Silly woman. She was loyal and beautiful, but she would end up ruining everything if her jealousy continued to impair her judgement. Diamond was not as blind as he pretended to be. He knew what she wanted, but she would never get it.

Emerald, regaining her confidence from the smile her Prince had graced her with, picked herself up. It was now or never, this was the only chance she would have. She knew of her Prince's obsession with the Moon Princess, and Emerald needed to end it now. The bitch was going to take away everything that Emerald had worked to obtain for so long. Just thinking about the girl upset Emerald to no end. "Sucking it up" so to speak, Emerald walked over to her Prince. Her Prince. How delightful that sounded. Emerald noticed Diamond eyeing her, but excited as she was, rationality left her. She decided it was because of her form, not the caution it truly was. Diamond's glass balanced precariously between a few fingers, and he swished it about in an almost bored manner. Emerald leaned and took it from him, taking a sip. She had to hold back her cringe at the taste. How could he drink something like this?

"Prince Diamond. . .We're all alone. Who knows where the Wiseman is, Sapphire is busy, and the Sailor brat got lost on her way here. Why don't we take advantage of the situation?"

Emerald gently pushed the man back on his throne. Though he always appeared relaxed, Diamond's posture was actually very stiff and rigid. Pushing him back was a feat in its own. Emerald praised herself for her victory by placing a knee between Diamond's legs and brought her face to his. She tossed aside the wine glass and it shattered on the ground. Diamond was completely at her mercy now. Emerald would have laughed had the situation not been going so well in her favor, why ruin such a good thing? She ran a long fingernail down Diamond's face. Yes, everything was going perfectly. She had left the Moon Princess in her room for this alone. Bringing her lips to his, Emerald could literally taste her sweet victory.

"Brother? Emerald!?"

---

Sapphire had never been lucky.

He was not one to complain or reminisce about his problems. But walking into the room and seeing Emerald on top of his brother was more than enough to bring back unwanted memories. Memories from just moments after Serenity had arrived.

"Women are frightening unpredictable creatures when they become mad with jealousy. You're upset that she's here."

"I am a loyal woman, one who has pledged her loyalty only to Prince Diamond. Never will I go against his wishes. Sapphire, go back to your books and your creations, you wouldn't understand this!"

"You need to forget about him, Emerald. He doesn't desire you. Look to the ones who have true feelings for you."

"Poor, misguided Sapphire."

Sapphire pushed the unwanted memories away. Prizma had left him years ago. They still loved each other, or was it lust? He did not know, even now. Sapphire had lost hope in the relationship with her, and had turned his affections to the stunning green haired woman. Diamond had stolen her from him, without even meaning to. Sapphire, the obedient younger brother than he was, would do nothing about it. Diamond deserved to get what he wanted, as he had both the power and the determination to do so. So Sapphire had become an advisor, remaining in the shadows. His brother's brash actions sometimes led him and others to harm, no matter their intentions. Diamond was all he had left. His dear Big Brother.

When Sapphire had entered the throne room, his first reaction had been to shout out the name of the offender. He was shocked that Emerald actually acted.. Sapphire had thought that her desire was more of an infatuation that she would get over when Diamond rejected her. He had been wrong, it seemed. Serenity slowly entered the room a few moments after, her face turning a very deep red seeing what was going on in front of her. Sapphire watched her from the corner of his eye, amused, as she tried to hide behind him. Sapphire had ignored the woman the entire escort back. She was far too loud and asked too many questions. Not only was she annoying, but Sapphire had other reasons to dislike her. So blinded had Diamond become with his fair haired Queen that Sapphire wondered if he even remembered their goals.

Pushing away his thoughts, Sapphire watched as his brother quite literally tossed Emerald to the ground. Absently noting the broken glass shards and wet floor below them, Sapphire wondered why Diamond had discarded his wine. Emerald cursed and turned immediately over to Sapphire and Serenity hiding behind him. Sapphire looked back at Emerald, keeping himself calm. It was difficult, as every time he looked at her his feelings began to resurface. Sapphire knew that he would never have the beautiful woman called Emerald, and truthfully he didn't want her, but something else told him otherwise.

Diamond's cool voice broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"Learn your place Emerald. Get out. Now. I will deal with this insubordination later." Serenity winced visibly at the tone his older brother was using. "Sapphire? What impeccable timing. I'm surprised and thankful that you're here." Diamond chuckled. "Do you have any news?"

Sapphire bowed to his brother and watched Emerald flee the room. As she was about to leave, she finally noticed Serenity. She paused, doing a double and then triple take on the situation. Sapphire had to stop himself from smiling as Emerald's hands clutched into fists, nails digging into flesh. He could almost see the cogs working inside the woman's head. Her eyes had a look of utter hatred as she stormed out of the room. Diamond watched the scene impassively from a distance, as he had not yet seen the young woman. Sapphire hesitated in answering his brother for a moment after Emerald had left. He could tell him the truth in what Serenity had said. Well, what she had been going to say, but had corrected herself, or he could tell him a different story. While Diamond had gotten his way in the end, Sapphire had the feeling that Diamond didn't care about the means that Serenity had gotten here. It was tempting though, to tell his brother about her failed plan. He did not like the woman. Powerful and beautiful as she was, she had changed his brother. Something about Diamond was off. But Sapphire always went the logical route. He wasn't one to be swayed by dislike for the woman, and so told his brother what Serenity had told him, lie though it may be.

"From what I've been told, our lovely Queen was left alone in her room by Emerald. She had no idea where to go after the summonings were given to her and went off on her own. I encountered her, offered her some new clothes." Diamond nodded at this, understanding. "Then I escorted her here."

Turning to the girl, Sapphire was surprised to see that she actually looked relieved, almost thankful, to him. That confused him to no end. He had done nothing to help her, why would she be thankful to him? Ignoring the strange look, Sapphire nodded for Serenity to come out from her hiding place but she didn't move. Her expression darkened, but she remained silent. Sapphire didn't understand her. She had been friendly and outgoing earlier. In fact the Moon Princess had been far too willing to talk, but now she was very quiet and was definitely worried. Urging her forward, Sapphire noticed his brother looking at her with lust. It was not purely sexual desire. No, it was more than that. Sapphire had seen Diamond with that look when speaking of revenge and of the world they would have. Shaking his head sadly, Sapphire turned away. Diamond had changed and it this girl's fault. Before he could take a step towards the door, Serenity ran to him and took his hand. She didn't say anything, but the pleading in her eyes said everything he needed to know. She wanted him to take her away from Diamond. Sapphire looked down at the young woman impassively, removed her hand from his, and walked off. She was getting what she deserved.

---

Emerald wanted to hurt something. Her green eyes were dark with fury as she stormed down the hallways. She had no destination, but she did have a definite goal. How dare that Sapphire! Because of his feelings for her, Emerald had lost her chance with Prince Diamond. And Sapphire had lectured _her_ about jealousy! Emerald's hands were bloody from where her sharp nails had ripped her skin. She didn't even feel it. That brat had taken her Diamond. Because of her, Emerald's Prince wasn't with her. Emerald still remembered the feel of his soft lips against hers, and she wanted to know more

It came to her then. That bitch had a lover. One who happened to be a captive of Emerald herself. She laughed. Emerald laughed until her shrill laugher bounced all the way down the halls and that her throat burned from the effort, and then she laughed more. What an idea! But how could she execute it? No matter how long it would take, Emerald knew what she needed to do.

Emerald whispered softly to herself, her voice ragged from laughter.  
"Well little Moon Princess, if you're going to take what's mine, I'll take what's yours."


	4. Manipulator

Serena watched as the blue haired Sapphire turn away, his eyes hard. Sapphire seemed to have gained a particular dislike for her in the past minute, since he had never given her a look that cold before. Serena scolded herself for thinking that perhaps one of the Dark Moon family would help her. Of course Sapphire would leave her in this room with Diamond, he was their Prince after all. For as nice as they may act, they were still enemies. Serena steeled herself. She had an even worse foe to deal with and didn't have time to think about the man who had left her.

Turning to the man on the throne, Serena stared at him with blatant disgust in her eyes. She wouldn't let him have her. Diamond gazed at her, an odd look in his eyes as he analyzed her. Something was frightening about the way his eyes pierced into her. Serena could have accepted his stare had it been directed at her with only sexual desire, but Diamond seemed to want more than her body. Not only was she disgusted with the man, she was horrified on a level that she had never thought possible. She shivered, willing herself to face the man without her powers, unconsciously clutching the now useless brooch hidden in her top.

Diamond saw Serena's action and rose. Serena took a step back. She needed to get out of here. She needed to find the other Scouts and destroy this menace. She did not have time to be playing around like this. As she tried to flee, Serena realized that her body wasn't responding the way it should. Glaring up at Diamond, the future Queen's first reaction was horror at the appearance of the dark eye on his forehead. Serena may not get the best grades, but when it came to danger, she did try her best to study. She understood what this meant, and turned away. She had been inadvertently staring into his eye while caught in her thoughts. In this time Diamond had gotten close. Too close. Serena's eyes were to the floor, but she could still feel the effects of the man's hypnotism on her body. Her head was spinning and as she tried to take a few steps towards the door. It was like trying to run after twirling in circles. Her spinning mind and off balance caused Serena to increase her speed at a pace she wasn't expecting, causing here to tumble to the floor. This earned a laugh out of Diamond.

"Sweet one, why do you run? I've been told women like to play games, but look what you've done. You have glass in that beautiful hand of yours."

Serena did not comprehend Diamond's words until she looked where she was. In her confusion, she had actually run away from the door rather than towards it. She had slipped on some liquid that was on the floor. Serena's fogged mind hadn't even felt the glass shards enter her skin, but now that she actually realized their existence, they hurt. She continued moving back, scooting her bottom on the floor. Serena could feel glass shards scratching her with every move she made along the floor. Diamond continued approaching slowly. It seemed he was humoring her. Serena didn't have time to comment as she hit something hard. She gasped in shock and Diamond made a "tut" sound. Curling her legs to her chest, Serena turned her head away from the man with every bit of will that she had. There was no escape out of this situation, she had to accept this.

Diamond was not deterred by Serena's rebellion. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it the same way a fisherman enjoyed a good fight with his catch. Kneeling in front of her, Diamond took her hand is his. His actions were gentle, almost human. This frightened Serena more than anything else the man could have done at that given moment. He was not trying to kiss her or even force any actions upon her. He just took her hand and examined it. Serena let out a squeak when she felt him touch the raw edges where the glass had entered.

"Be strong, my Queen." For a moment nothing happened, but soon a sharp sting rippled her hand. Serena tried to jerk away, but Diamond's strong hold stopped her. It was almost like the man was digging into her flesh with his fingers. The pain soon subsided as Diamond removed the shard of glass. Serena once again tried to break free, mind still partially clouded, but was unable to. Diamond's response to this was firm and condescending "No. Stop at once." Serena obeyed, though every part of her did not wish to. Once again she felt her skin open and she whimpered as Diamond removed a second glass shard from her.

Diamond continued staring down at Serena's hand, even though there seemed to be no more glass. The man was unreadable. He didn't even seem to notice her blood dripping onto his white top, the small puddle slowly seeping into the fabric and turning deep red. He continued staring, until finally he lifted her small hand to his lips, licking the blood off gently. Serena was astounded. What kind of creature did this? Was this one of Diamond's strange, what did the girls call them? Fetishes, yes. One of Diamond's fetishes. Serena didn't know much about this type of thing, but had a feeling she was about to learn. She would have shivered had her body worked the way she wanted it to. Instead she remained still as the man finished and looked up to her.

"One so beautiful should not have blood on their hands."

Diamond released her hand then, and Serena was gaping at him as much as the hypnotism would allow. Did Diamond truly think that his actions would get Serena to help him? Or was he just crazed? Before she could decide, Diamond pushed his mouth onto hers again. Though he had done this once before, Serena would never be used to it. She belonged to Darien. She -loved- Darien. Diamond once again pushed his tongue into her mouth, and Serena didn't now how to react. Diamond seemed to sense this, and whispered into her ear:

"Just relax and take it my Queen, you will learn in time."

Soon Diamond's hand was roaming higher and higher and Serena, already uncomfortable with the situation, was going into a state of shock. Serena firmly believed that the man had no right to her body and his touch was seeking a part of her she'd rather keep sacred. Though physically unable to resist, Serena's mind partially worked, and her determination remained intact. If anything, Serena was known for her determination. She was Sailor Moon, after all. Using every bit of strength she could muster, she bit down on Diamond's tongue.

The effect was instantaneous. Diamond pushed himself away from her and Serena immediately felt herself regain control of both her body and her thoughts. From her experiences with him, Serena realized that Diamond couldn't truly control her mind. Instead he just put her under a haze that made her easier to influence and control. But Serena wondered, no matter how strong she was compared to Diamond, if the hypnotism was having any adverse effects. Was it leaving a residue on her mind? Would she eventually cave in because Diamond's continued use? She hoped not.

Diamond struggled to his feet, blood running from his mouth down to his chin. There wasn't a lot, Serena hadn't been able to bite hard, but it was going to hurt him for a few days. The man didn't bother to wipe away the blood, but instead questioned Serena. His voice had a strange lisp to it, definitely from the wound.

"Why do you hurt me, Serenity? If you enjoyed those type of games, you should have told me beforehand."

Diamond's words caused more blood to meet his lips. Serena had been ready to answer his every question until the second comment. Games? Was the man alluding that Serena enjoyed causing pain to him? Or was this something else that she didn't understand, like the blood? A faint blush colored her cheeks. While the thought of hurting Diamond had passed through her mind, Serena would never do it for pleasure. Serena only hurt Diamond for the future of the Earth. For a minute, she felt regret at her actions. That was until she remembered what had caused them.

"Why would I enjoy hurting you, Diamond? Can't you just leave me alone? Leave Earth alone? I don't want you! I have a boyfriend that I love already. His name is Dari-"

"Silence!" Diamond spat disgust, blood coming from his mouth from the hiss. He was staring at her now, his eyes dark with something she had not seen in them, not even when he had dragged her to the room before. Serena was not only frightened of the man, she was terrified. Still leaning against the bottom of Diamond's throne, Serena stood up, but not quickly enough. Diamond grasped Serena's wrist and she screamed. She knew it was useless, no one would hear her. The man's eyes had lost all hint of kindness and now he was nothing more than a monster. Serena tried to get out with everything she had, but nothing worked. Her strength was exhausted and she was already weakened from the power of the Dark Crystal. Diamond clutched her top as if seeking something, finally finding what he wanted. He brooch.

"No!"

Serena screamed in anger and hatred, but Diamond held her back. Placing the sacred item into his bloodied jacket. Finally releasing her, Serena went to the man at full force. She needed her brooch! Diamond wasn't about to let her get what she wanted, and used a weak blast of his power to knock her away. Serena was tossed back, her clothes, and some of her skin ripped from her. She landed on the ground hard, hitting her head. Everything went dark for no more than a second, but when she could see again the world was spinning. Diamond had turned and was slowly walking back to his throne, Serena lifted her hand to the man, but she could utter nothing. Tears fell from the effort that it took to pick her wilted form off the floor and walk into the hallway.

She had no idea how far she travelled before she fell to the ground.

----

Diamond sat on his throne, not even noting the blood that was making its way down his face and neck. He had lost his temper again. His booted feet were playing with the broken glass strewn about the floor. The sound of the glass crushing beneath his toe was an unfamiliar melody in the emptiness that constantly surrounded him. If only Sapphire were here to advise him now. Sapphire always knew how to fix the problems that Diamond had created, he would surely be able to help him on this one. But for now, Diamond wanted nothing more than to sit and mope, so he did. As lofty as his goals were, Diamond could be immature at times. But he relished the time he had alone to act a child. His family expected him to lead, so Diamond had willingly taken the role. To push it aside was a welcome relief.

That woman had shattered him. She had taken his goals and turned them upside down. Diamond didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He knew he wanted her. To control her and have her bow down to him. He wanted to see her smile, to have her smile -only- to him. He wanted her eyes to hold the same warmth when they looked at him that they did when she looked at her Earth Prince. Serenity, no she was Serena, was so beautiful, so powerful. She could break his spell when no one else could. Diamond felt nothing but frustration and anger at being unable to obtain her. She persisted in loving the Earth Prince when she -should- be loving him! Diamond clutched the arms of his throne in anger. It was that man who was causing all of his problems. If not for him, Serenity would be his. But there was nothing he would do yet, he was key to Diamond's plans to obtain the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Thinking about the scouts brought his mind back to his Future-Queen. This one woman was the reason why Diamond couldn't get his revenge. But he knew that he wouldn't do anything about it.

But Diamond didn't feel the same hatred that had once controlled him. He wanted revenge and a new world surely, but he didn't want destruction. No, there was no need for that. Control, something that was much more appealing, was in his grasp. It could wait until later though. He had more pressing matters. Like his Queen. How would he make this horrible mistake up to her?

"I see you have pushed Neo Queen Serenity away."

Diamond looked up immediately. The disembodied voice came from everywhere and nowhere, and Diamond knew who it was, even though he had been paying little attention to the actual words. Still, they had hit deep into his mind, as they were relevant to his current thoughts. Diamond didn't bother looking around, but kept his head high, knowing that the man would not appear until he wanted to be found. The man had mentioned Serenity, and Diamond frowned. He had been trying to keep her hidden.

"Yes. . ." Diamond hesitated, he had forgotten about how much it hurt to speak. "Wiseman, what brings you here today?"

The creature called Wiseman did not hesitate in his reply. "You've stopped your search for Small Lady. Though we have Neo Queen Serenity, she will not provide us with what we desire." Diamond was about to speak up, but Wiseman continued. "Prince Diamond, if you do not mind, I will obtain her for you." Diamond nodded absently. He didn't really care about the brat anymore. "Diamond, soon Earth will be ours for the taking. We have Neo Queen Serenity, the Earth Prince, and will have Small Lady in our hands. Are you not thrilled?" Again, Diamond nodded, his mind on other things. Wiseman talked too much and Diamond had other things to do. Wiseman was silent for a moment, but did not leave. Diamond didn't know what else there was to say. "I have an idea that will help you obtain her."

Diamond was at full attention now. Wiseman preached patience. Diamond heeded the words, nodding. They were logical, as was most everything that he said. Soon she would belong to him.

---

Emerald quickly walked down the hall. Unlike before, she knew exactly where she was going. There was a small smile on her pale features, something she was not normally graced with. Had she smiled more often, one might consider her beautiful, but Emerald was almost always seen with a sneer. She would have her victory. The twisting hallways were familiar to her as she unconsciously turned and entered door after door until she reached a long set of stairs going down. For a moment Emerald stopped to catch her breath, staring down into the darkness. Out of habit she let out a soft laugh.

"Having fun, Emerald?"

Emerald turned immediately. There was no one there, but she knew Wiseman had to be around here somewhere. He was always like this. He thought he was so mysterious, just randomly appearing and disappearing like a ghost. Turning back towards there stairs, she almost fell back when Wiseman was floating right in front of her. Emerald took a few deep breaths to calm herself and stared into the dark hood of the man in front of her.

"Why, I am in fact. May I help you, Wiseman?"

The strange man pointed down the stairs. "I wish to assist you."

Emerald eyed Wiseman warily. How could he know what she wanted to do? She hadn't spoken to anyone about it. What had Emerald done to warrant his attention? While she wasn't complaining, it was certainly suspicious. She ran a hand through her green hair, her vanity surfacing. If Wiseman's help would get Emerald what she desired more quickly, why not? She nodded to the strange creature before her, a strand of loose hair falling over her shoulder. She ignored it as she spoke. "What can you do to help me?"

"This."

He was gone in an instant, leaving Emerald confused. Nothing had changed. She looked around again, but there was no sign of Wiseman. Even more confused now than she had been before, Emerald decided to continue her journey. There was no use in trying to sort out the words of a madman. She carefully walked down the long steps into darkness. There was nothing down here except pain, Emerald knew. She knew terribly well, as this was her land. Each step she took another plan formed in her mind on how to get revenge on the Sailor brat who had stolen her Prince. Every moment that passed her green eyes darkened with lust. Emerald was not a woman to fall so easily, especially to a child.

As she reached the bottom, Emerald lit a torch that was to the side. Emerald didn't understand it. Why would she need a torch in this day and age? But the lower level was much darker than the upper level, where one could see without any problems once one had gotten used to it. The lower levels were filled with a darkness so utter that even with a light you couldn't see more than 6 inches in front of you. That was where the problem occurred. Couldn't Diamond at least have, oh, Emerald didn't know, an old Flashlight or something that gave off more light? Torches were -so- archaic. But use it she did, out of necessity alone. She approached the door where the Earth Prince, Darien, was captive. What a smell! Emerald cringed, wondering if he had died in the time that she had left him the droid's care. If not, she'd need to lecture the creatures on how to take care of a prisoner. Taking the keys from her boot, she unlocked the door to the prison. It had begun.

---

Darien was exhausted. Physically and mentally, but far more physically. The power, the aura, around this place was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It seemed to absorb his strength whenever he regained it. It stopped him from functioning other than the tiniest of thoughts. His every thought was of Serena. How he had failed her, of how he had been taken. His future self and the Sailor Scouts had their hopes on him, and he had let them all down. Darien wondered what they thought of him, did they think him dead, lost, a traitor? In his current condition, he was as good as dead. He couldn't even move.

How long had he been down here? Day and night were indistinguishable in this darkness. It had been at least a week or two, of that Darien was certain. After the woman called Emerald had "interrogated" him, Darien had been severely wounded. He didn't remember much of what had gone on during that time, or even before, but he was sure that he didn't want to. His wounds were healed now and Darien was sure that he had scars. If his arms had not been bound in chains above his head and his feet tied to the ground, Darien might have been able to tell more about where he was and how much time had passed. Now he was filthy from his own bodily functions, blood, and the dropped food that droids had tried to feed him.

Serena, his beautiful Serena. She was all that was keeping him sane. He remembered the future that they would share together. Despite his current situation, Darien always managed a smile at that thought. Darien had to live on and escape for her. She may be stubborn, annoying, and all around a pain, but she was a wonderful girl with a pure heart who, when she grew up, would mature into a flower more stunning than any other. Not just in beauty, Serena had the ability to bring out good in people. Sometimes it wasn't for the best, but Serena did it anyway.

Darien was jolted from his thoughts when he heard something. It wasn't possible. It wasn't time for the droids to arrive yet. Darien stared at where he knew the door was and noted a faint light coming from beneath the hinges. Something strange was going on. The droids didn't use lights. It took effort, much more than it should have because of Darien's atrophied muscles, but Darien watched as the door opened. He didn't believe what he was seeing until the woman actually approached him and was close enough that he could touch her and he whispered her name, his angel ready to take him away.

"Serena."


	5. Wounded

**Note:** While I hadn't initially planned this chapter to go on as long as it did, I felt with the darker undertones of the previous chapters that I'd start lightening it up a bit. Because of this, there are less POVs than were originally intended. I was also having trouble with Sapphire's character and had to revise it two or three times before I felt better about it. Takeuchi's "cute cute" comment from one of the artbooks threw me off.

* * *

Sapphire was bored. This was not a feeling that he was used to. Recently, Sapphire hadn't spent as much of his time making droids or researching new specimens, and these actions had taken up much of his time before. Books were piled around his room, scattered in disarray around Sapphire, who sat on the end of his bed trying to focus his thoughts. He was lying to himself, of course. It wasn't that he hadn't spent as much time researching the droids, rather, his mind has been focused elsewhere. His brother had changed, Serenity's appearance, and Emerald. Emerald, beautiful Emerald. Sapphire had spoken his feelings out of frustration. As calm as he was, even he got jealous at times. The fact that his brother had stolen the feelings of the woman who he desired twisted at his gut like the blade of a knife.

But Sapphire had gotten over it. At least that was what he told himself. Even so, his thoughts constantly returned to the beautiful woman who had laughed his feelings away. Sapphire knew he wouldn't forgive her for that, but he couldn't hate her. Frustrated that he couldn't keep his thoughts on his work, Sapphire got up from his bed and ran a hand through his hair. Stretching, he took a step toward, hearing heard a "plunk" as he moved. That was odd. He took another step. That one was silent. Sapphire looked around his room for anything odd. Nothing was out of place. His books all remained on his bed or on his nightstand. Sapphire was curious about this sound, but he retained his natural sense of caution. He looked in his restroom, found nothing, and even went as far to look under his bed. Sapphire didn't really expect to find anything, but he approached his door. Slowly opening it, he peeked outside. He looked down the hall both ways, and let out a shocked gasp when he saw what had made the sound.

A fallen Serenity was strewn across the floor near his door. Sapphire almost went back into his room. He didn't like the girl, but the thought of leaving her out there persisted for only a moment. Her skin was burned in multiple places and her clothes ripped to pieces, only thin strips remained on her form. She was bruised and bloody, the back of her thighs had scratches in them and appeared inflamed. This was strange, seeing as Serenity appeared to have gotten these wounds in a different manner than her others. Sapphire knew from the appearance of her wounds that it was Diamond who had inflicted the damage. His brother was so obsessed with the girl, yet he had ripped her form apart.

Picking up the broken form off of the floor caused Serenity to moan unconsciously and Sapphire looked down at her. One of her buns had fallen out and her hair streamed to the floor. Though she was young, Sapphire could understand her appeal. A woman, no matter how beautiful, was no excuse for him to lose sight of his goals. To forget everything that they had struggled for. Sapphire knew this logically, yet he had not listened to his own advice when it came to women. Turning away from the girl, Sapphire walked into his room. Kicking his books off of the bed, Sapphire placed Serenity onto the now empty bed.

Unlike the other members of the Dark Moon family, Sapphire spent most of his time in his room. He was, so to speak, a hermit. No one spoke to him unless they needed assistance or advice, and he didn't seek their company. In the past Sapphire had been more sociable, but since welcoming Wiseman into their mist, everyone had changed. It was almost as if a dark blanket of negative emotions had enveloped the family. Sapphire was not unaffected by it, either. He found himself easily angered when he used to be passive. His dislike towards Serenity was the result of this "blanket," Sapphire knew, but there was nothing that he could do to change it. The feelings came so naturally, he wanted to accept them.

As neutral as Sapphire was towards Serenity, he knew that Diamond would regret his actions later. For his brother, he would help her. Sapphire filled a basin with warm water and took down a few rags. He didn't have anything that resembled a "First-Aid Kit" so he'd have to make do with this. Serenity hadn't moved from the position that Sapphire had placed her. He sat beside her, examining her wounds. Sapphire was hesitant to touch them, he hadn't done anything like this before. Squeezing out the warm wet rag, he placed it on her scratched legs, applying soft amounts of pressure. They began to ooze softly with blood and the girl flinched. Sapphire remained impassive, continuing to clean with care. After Sapphire felt they were adequately clean, he wrapped her legs in his dark towels, letting any blood flow into them. There hadn't been much initially, but this would hopefully stop the bleeding completely.

He turned Serenity over, covering her with the clothes that she had left. He dripped some water on her upper chest and used it to wash her arms, all the way up to her neck. Her hands seemed especially bad, one looked a bit redder than the other. Sapphire didn't know the cause of the infection, but he didn't want to wash her hands dirty water. He went over to the sink, dumped the dirty water out, and poured himself some new warm water. As he returned, the girl's breathing was more steady. She seemed to have passed out from exhaustion rather than from her wounds. She would awaken soon, if only for a moment or two, Sapphire knew. He needed to be finished before then. Sapphire felt himself color has he washed down her hand, soaking it in the warm water, cleaning it softly with the rag. The second hand was a bit easier, but Sapphire was unused to contact. He hadn't touched anyone this much since Prizma. Bright images flashed through his mind as he remembered her touch, stroking her dark hair and tasting her lips. No, it was not the time to think about things like that. They were over forever. Turning his attention back to reality, Sapphire cringed. He removed the rags that Serenity wore and looked for any wounds, making sure to avoid staring at anything inappropriate. Fortunately she had undergarments on, but it was still rather embarrassing for him to be staring at her unconscious form.

When he was finally confident that Serenity's body was safe from permanent harm, he covered the girl in a blanket. The main damage seemed to be on her arms and upper chest. Sapphire was thankful for that, as he didn't want to have to wash down her chest and other regions. As he finished washing down the last of her face, he glanced at Serenity one final time before turning away. Sapphire was too kind, he shouldn't have done this. It went against his logic. He walked over to the bathroom. He needed a shower and some time to clear his thoughts.

---

Serena woke hours later with a pounding headache. She was on an unfamiliar bed in a dark room, so weak she could barely move. The situation was shockingly familiar. This time Serena knew what to expect. She tried to remember how she ended up here, but everything was fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was pain. Diamond had taken her most prized possession, other than her friends, in his anger, then he had hurt her. After that she knew nothing. Placing a hand on her forehead, Serena was shocked to find said hand wrapped in what seemed to be a towel. Who would have done this? It was wrapped so gently, as if the person knew what they had been doing. She removed the covering and winced when she saw her raw hand. At least it wasn't bloody or red and it looked healthy enough. Flexing her hand a few times to make sure it worked, Serena slowly, she had learned her lesson, looked around. The room was unfamiliar. It was definitely not Diamond's room, or even her dark empty chambers. There were books tossed about, some open, some closed but with some sort of marker inside them. Serena was surprised at how stunningly clean it was other than the books. Not that there was a lot in the room, but what was there appeared as if it had been placed for a reason. Serena was a bit jealous. Her room back at home would never look like this. She just tossed things wherever they landed and they stayed there.

Her eyes reached the far end of the room where she gasped. There was a man! Blinking a few times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating, she stared. He didn't appear to be moving. There was a book open in his lap, but his head was down limp, hair covering his face. From what she had seen of Darien, it looked like this person had fallen asleep reading. Serena slowly tested herself. She seemed able to move. Propping herself up, Serena gently swung her legs off the side of the bed. She noted the care that had been taken in wrapping her legs up. Serena would have to thank whoever did this. She colored immediately when the blanket that had been covering her fell to reveal very little beneath except her undergarments. Immediately clutching the blanket that had fallen, Serena began imagining the horrible things that the man who had saved her may have thought or done to her while she had been asleep.

As silent as possible, Serena creeped over to the odd man, noting his strange hair. Could it be? Leaning down, tilting her head, Serena tried to get a better look. As she squatted below him, ignoring the pain in her legs, he opened his eyes. Serena fell back onto her bottom and exclaimed her shock and pain.

"Sapphire!"

Said man stared at the Serena on the floor below him and she laughed. Despite the oddness of the situation, it was good to laugh. She had almost been killed, to release a bit of the stress was a welcome relief. Sapphire stared and said nothing to her. Serena soon fell silent as his eyes met hers. He spoke in the same calm cold monotone he always did. He was intimidating in his own right, a completely different way than Diamond was.

"Serenity, you shouldn't be up yet. You've been wounded and should be resting."

Sapphire seemed to want to continue, but Serena wasn't going to hear it. She knew that she should be in bed, but she had gotten the man to talk, a rare feat in itself. She was going to take advantage of the situation. "Why do you call me that?"

Sapphire seemed confused. She watched as a series of emotions that she couldn't define passed across his face, and was now even more curious than ever. So the family had feelings after all. Serena was thrilled at this development and wanted to use it to her advantage at every situation. When Sapphire finally chose to answer, his voice dripped with sarcasm. "What else would I call you? Queen? Isn't that looking just a bit above yourself?"

Serena smiled at him, shaking her head, a smile on her features. This was not a smile of happiness, it was one of regret. "No, when you call me that it feels like you're placing me into the shoes of someone I'm not. I'm Serena, not Serenity."

Sapphire was silent. His dark eyes clouded with thought. He finally turned away from Serena and closed the book, placing it on the chair beside him. Serena watched as he offered his hand. She didn't take it. Sapphire didn't move. She knew this game. Diamond and she had played it when she had first arrived. If Serena took his hand, she would be showing submission, and there was no way she would let him win! Instead she ignored the offering and attempted to get up on her own. While it may have worked, she was strong enough, her raw hands and arms weren't going to push her up. She tried again, but to no avail. Sapphire seemed entertained by this and had withdrawn his hand, watching her actions. Serena instead leaned forward onto her knees and pushed herself up by her elbows, fixing the problem with her hands all together. When she was finally standing, she gave Sapphire a gloating look. Serena was shocked when he rewarded her with a small smile in reply.

"That's the Queen I know. But you should be resting. You're not well enough to go back to your own room, so you will remain here."

Serena disagreed. She felt fine, sleepy and sore perhaps, but fine. Shaking her head, Serena walked toward the door with what she considered a normal pace. She stopped a few steps along the way because her body screamed at her. She placed her hands to her head to shake off the unwanted effects. Serena turned to Sapphire angrily. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

The man approached her and led her to the bed, his eyes once again retained that frightening neutrality. His demeanor seemed to mark him as annoyed. Well so was Serena. Serena wanted to go back to her room and rest by herself in her own bed. Wait a moment. Why was she considering the room in this place hers? Serena scolded herself. Surely she hadn't given up on escape so easily. No, never. She had too much resting upon her shoulders. With new resolve, she finally accepted the help of the man. If she did not recover she could not help her friends or save Earth. Serena allowed Sapphire to lead her to the bed, feeling him press on her shoulders, a very firm way of telling her to sit. Serena would not have taken the order so well had she suddenly not felt a wave of drowsiness come upon her. Instead she obliged the man and uncurled the blanket she had around her, cuddling against the pillow.

As she closed her eyes to sleep, her final conscious thought was that the pillow smelled like rain.

---

Sapphire didn't know what to think of his new guest. He certainly needed her out as soon as possible. She would go back to her quarters that Diamond had assigned and Sapphire would go back to his duties, no matter how little they were. For now he would allow the future-Queen some rest. She needed it. Serenity, or Serena as he learned that she preferred to be called, moaned as she rested. She was clutching Sapphire's pillow with sharp nails as she whimpered in pain. Sapphire turned away. It served her right. She had lived a sheltered life with no pain, filled with love and happiness. She deserved to feel some of what his family had felt in their exile. Maybe then she would understand. As she was now she was nothing more than a deluded child.

Sapphire felt a sudden rage run through him and was shocked at the violent images that ran through his head. He calmed himself. These were not his thoughts, it was the effect of that darkness.He resisted it once again. It was true that Serenity, Serena, was in her own optimistic delusional world, but Sapphire had no desire to forcefully remove her from it. He didn't approve, but he didn't wish to meddle in her affairs either way. What was truly surprising was that Sapphire had found a bit of respect for the girl when she had asked him to call her Serena. She didn't want to be molded into the idealistic future that everyone sought for her. While this was an admirable trait, she seemed to accept the future, one she continued to deny, so blindly. It was such hypocrisy. In the same way that she seemed to want to save everyone yet ended up destroying her foes. For a moment, Sapphire pondered. Were all women this confusing, or did he happen to be around the wrong ones?

Not long after, Sapphire began to doze off again. No one needed him of late. Diamond often sought the counsel of Wiseman rather than Sapphire and Emerald didn't have the sisters to argue with any longer. Sapphire had, in his own way, faded into obscurity. But as of now, with Serena in the Dark Moon's grasp, the "war" had come to a standoff. Diamond had not ordered any attacks and the Sailor Scouts, wherever and _whenever_ they may be, had not attacked to get their Queen back. Sapphire found that odd in itself. He needed to find out why. Was not Serena their pride? Wait, since when had he started to refer to her as Serena over Serenity? Sapphire's confusion deepened.

". . .Darien. . ."

At the sound of the moan from the bed, Sapphire awoke from his daze. His eyes immediately went to the sleeping form on his bed. She had uncovered herself. For a moment, Sapphire was back as a child again. He remembered sleeping all those cold nights with no warmth, yet this girl couldn't last a single moment. Sapphire wanted her to live in their metaphorical shoes for one day. He wanted this Sailor Moon to understand their pain, why they fought. They had just as much reason to fight as she did. Sighing to himself, Sapphire got up wand walked over to the girl. He covered her nude form up with a blanket, keeping his eyes averted until she blanket was safely over her. He turned away from her, angry at this job of babysitting that his brother had placed him into. Or not. Sapphire had taken the girl himself, so he couldn't blame Diamond. Turning back to the still form on the bed, he noted Serena's small smile as she clutched his pillow. She was probably dreaming of her Prince now. It was as it should be. He would let Serena stay in her little fantasy world for as long as she could, for soon her reality would be shattered.


	6. Deception

Rini fled. She ran through the lowest levels of the palace away from the Sailor Scouts. Away from the memories. The tears just would not stop. She constantly wiped at her face with her sleeve, but the constant stream made the effort useless. She could taste the salt of her tears as they fell past her lips. Rini finally made it outside to the darkness. It was a horrible world, dark, cold, devoid of life. She didn't even notice it. Rini finally stopped to catch her breath in a place where no one would find her. Chest heaving, she sat down on the swing set, rocking gently. Her tears were stopping now, but the pain remained. She had killed her mommy. Her mommy would never wake up because she had been foolish enough to try and take the Silver Crystal for her own, to prove to everyone that she wasn't worthless. Yet in her selfishness Rini had ruined so many lives.

Rini felt more lonely than she ever had. The Scouts and her Daddy had tried everything to revive her. Without Sailor Moon, nothing could be done. From what her Daddy said, Rini wasn't sure Sailor Moon could do it even if she were here to help them. But Serena was captured by the Dark Moon family and Darien hadn't returned. Rini had finally run from her Mother's chambers crying when she gave up hope of both ever returning.

Wallowing in the darkness of her own memories, Rini begged her Mother for guidance. "Mommy. . .please help me. Tell me how I can save you." Rini expected no answer of course, but when she received none she let out a deep sigh of sadness. She was only making this harder for herself. As Rini's sigh shook her small frame, a deep voice vibrated through the air about her. Rini didn't recognize what it was at first, other than another consciousness. It took her a moment to comprehend the laughter that echoed through the room. It was directed at her. Looking about frantically, Rini began to panic. "Is. . .is anyone there?" Her voice was weak from both her tears and the fear that she was trying to hide.

"So. . .we finally meet, Small Lady. I had not foreseen that our meeting would come so quickly." The man's voice was chilling. He appeared before Rini in a strange form. She gasped, there was no way he could be human. His hands were mutated and disfigured. Rini had never seen anything like them before. It didn't take her more than a minute of staring at the abomination before she got up and started running away from the creature, clutching precious Luna P to her chest. The man laughed again. "Don't run, I'm your destiny."

Rini ignored the man, continuing to run. Or at least she attempted to. She found herself paralyzed, caught in mid-step. She began to tremble. She couldn't move! The strange man must have seen her struggles as Rini could feel him sneering down on her. "You won't be able to get out. Stop resisting Small Lady, it's futile." The man said nothing more, but Rini could feel something. It was as if the man was digging up memories. Finally able to move again, Rini unconsciously dropped Luna P and clutched the sides of her head as if trying to get the man out. She knew it wouldn't do anything, but she screamed for him to stop. He didn't and Rini fell to her knees.

Memories came flooding back to her. But they weren't really memories. She was actually living through her life again. She was living her memories again. Rini's mommy and daddy were standing before her. Her mommy was the most beautiful, kindest, and most wonderful mommy ever. Everyone loved her, but Rini loved her the most. She looked up to her and wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Her mommy faded from her a memory and a faceless ghost, almost familiar in its manner, spoke. It spoke words of cruelty, telling her she was worthless for dropping the plant on the ground and making a mess. She would never be graceful, never be beautiful. She needed to shape up if she wanted to be like her mommy. Rini turned away from the ghosts and ran. She ran through the halls, no particular destination. She just needed to prove to them all that somehow she was as much of a Lady as her Mommy was.

She stopped in front a huge pair of doors. They were extremely large and intimidating, causing Rini to hesitate as she stepped up to them. It was as if she was stepping up to her fate. She pulled the huge door open and peeked her head inside, making sure no one was there. She would get her Mommy's magic crystal. This would show them all that she was just as much of a Lady as she was. The Crystal's shine radiated throughout the entire room as Rini approached it. She looked at it with awe, placing it into Luna P. She whispered aloud to no one, trying to convince herself that she was doing no bad.

"I won't be long. I'll bring it right back. I just need to hold it for a few minutes." She held it and screamed as it disappeared in front of her eyes. Visions of destruction passed across her vision. They moved quickly, and Rini barely even saw them. Rini saw her mommy running, screaming Rini's name. Rini saw the Sailor scouts fighting a losing battle, and she saw her father screaming in pain. "No!" The visions were too much. This was what she had caused. This massacre.

Rini heard words, but she didn't comprehend them. She just watched the destruction and felt blood slowly drip onto her hands. Rini stood alone in an endless corridor, the screams of those who she had killed echoing to her ears. She looked down to her hands, dropping the small pool of blood onto the floor. Rini heard the voices of her friends, the Scouts, and saw their faces float around her, each disembodied. They weren't corpses, but they weren't alive either. Rini couldn't look at them, these faceless creatures. But their words hit her hard and she looked up at each person in time as they whispered, over and over, the words that pierced her knife more sharply than any blade. "It's your fault."

"No. . .I didn't mean it. . ."

"Of course it's not your fault, Small Lady." Rini turned around, the hallway disappearing. The strange man had appeared before her. "Your friends are very cruel, blaming you for actions that you had no control over. I can help them see the error in their ways."

Rini didn't understand, but asked the man anyway. It was too good to be true. "Would you really help me?"

"Of course. Take my hand, Small Lady. We'll make them understand. Together."

Forgetting about Luna P on the floor beside her, Rini walked over the man. She didn't even hesitate when she took hold of the monstrous hand in front of her.

Everything was dark. For the longest time, everything was filled with darkness. She seemed to remember some things, but not much. Her body felt weak., and she wasn't able to move. She heard the voice of the man she had touched every once in a while, she never understood his words. Instead she remained unmoving, immersed in darkness. Recently, she began to stir. Thoughts came to her, memories. Her cruel mother and father, the man said. Rini had been walking in the rain with them, as happy as could be. She loved spending time with her parents. They didn't usually spend as much time with her as she'd like, but when they did, she cherished every minute.

Rini remembered a particularly cruel day. It had been raining when Rini had tripped, causing her to fall and hurt herself. She had wanted to play with that cute froggie in the distance, but as she chased it, she had fallen. She had begged her Mommy for help but she had turned her back. Her mommy demanded that she stop crying immediately and had given her a look far colder than anything she had seen before. Rini then asked her daddy for help and all he did was turn his back. They left Rini on the ground and continued on their walk happily, ignoring her completely.

"Your parents didn't reach out to help you. This is proof that they do not love you."

Rini remembered staring into the cold eyes of her parents as they spoke harsh words. She couldn't reply. She didn't want to reply. The voice continued.

"Recall the numerous hateful encounters. . ."

Rini's mind immediately changed focus from her parents to her friends, the Scouts. She remembered this day well. It had been her birthday. Her parents had both left for work, leaving her all alone in the palace. They hadn't even been there to celebrate with her. The scouts had tried to console her. Rini knew that they had to be gone, after all their job was more important than Rini was, but she was still upset about it. Her parents and her friends didn't even care enough about Rini to remember it was her birthday. Instead they had just went along on their business as if it was a normal day. Rini had spent the rest of the day on the balcony crying. They had all just ignored her. No one celebrated her birthday.

The voice of the man spoke. "It seems you remember now, Small Lady. Nobody loves you." His words hit Rini hard, and her mind plunged into darkness.

"I. . .am not. . .loved. . .by anyone" Rini whispered no louder than a breath, visions of the cruel faces of her friends and family passing through her memory.

"Turn you hatred upon this world. Receive the power of the Dark Crystal. The world will fall to you!" Rini didn't hear the man, she was too entranced by her emotions. They were mixed. Anger, fear, disgust, pain, sadness. Most of all hatred. Everyone hated her and Rini wanted a way to get back at them for it. There was darkness about her now, twisting and writhing as her emotions became more steady. She knew what she wanted. Rini hated them all. Darkness enveloped the girl.

Power filled her immediately. Rini soaked it up, tasting its sweet nectar. The sheet around her was strange, cold and warm at the same time. It was soothing. It promised her whatever she desired as long as she was loyal. Rini fed the darkness her thoughts and emotions, feeling her body change. Rini didn't want to be Small Lady anymore. She wouldn't live in her Mother's shadow. Rini would step out from behind her Mother for good. She would crush Serenity and make her bow down to the superior woman. Opening her eyes, Rini knew that she had everything she wanted. She was no longer a child to be tossed to the side and ignored. She would show them, all of them, who she truly was.

Wicked Lady.

---

Emerald had been prepared for anything that the Earth Prince was to say to her. She had been prepared with every witty, seductive, and intelligent retort possible to place her in control of the situation at hand.

With the exception of the comment that the Prince just happened to make.

It wasn't logical. Under normal circumstances Emerald was not one to think with logic before emotions, but the man's comment had struck her dumb. He had called her "Serena." Had the Prince, Darien she knew his name to be, gone insane in his time down in the darkness? Emerald secretly hoped so. Yes, this was the only thing that could explain his actions. Emerald praised herself for coming to the revelation. Insanity would speed up her plans quite a bit. Surely, the man _appeared_ sane but all humans could when they tried. She had an advantage over him now, one she needed to abuse.

Emerald did her very best to smile at the lunatic as she unlocked his shackles. He was a disgusting mess and she didn't want to know what half the smells coming off of him were. Being in a dungeon for so long was bound to make one dirty, but Emerald had no wish to actually touch such filth. When all of the shackles had been released, the Earth Prince's arms fell to the ground slack. Emerald noted their twitches, but knew that he would be unable to move them yet. They would have long since lost their feeling and the muscles would have atrophied. The man seemed to have enough strength in his head to look up at Emerald as he spoke. It took Emerald all of her will to stop herself from sneering.

"Serena. . .I'm. . .so glad that you're okay. I. . .I tried to save you, but I got caught. Please for. . .give me."

Emerald rose from her kneel and looked back to the door. She couldn't hold it back anymore. This was absolutely wonderful! What would that bitch think when she saw Emerald walking down the halls with her lover in hand? She couldn't wait. Emerald frowned, if Darien was truly insane, and he did come face to face with his Moon Princess, what would he do to her? Emerald needed to keep him away from her for now. Maybe she wouldn't show him off after all. There were, after all, better ways to crush a woman than to just parade around with her man. Emerald couldn't suppress the laugh that echoed around the chamber, causing the Earth Prince to look up in confusion and ask her if she was okay. Emerald stopped laughing and colored a tinge. She had forgotten where she was.

"Oh, Darien!" Emerald did her best to raise her voice to a squeal, mimicking the Sailor brat's. "I'm just so happy to have finally found you. We need to get out of here, somehow."

Emerald hesitated. She had no idea how she was going to get the weak man up the long stairs and through the halls to her room. She certainly wouldn't carry him, but she didn't want to drag him, either. The Earth Prince remained on the floor and Emerald looked down at him, shivering. It looked like she was going to have to get herself dirty. She again leaned down, taking the hands of the Earth Prince, which were barely twitching. He was very lucky, Emerald concluded. For being as still as they had been for so long, they still retained they ability to move. Especially in this place where his power was so drastically weakened.

"All right, let's get out of here, Darien. Let's go upstairs, get clean, and go find the Sailor Scouts!"

Darien nodded at Emerald, smiling. He seemed happy just to be in her presence, and for a moment Emerald was sad. She was jealous of Sailor Moon and what she had with this man. The girl had more than Emerald had with Diamond, as much she wanted to change that. Emerald balanced on the back of her heels as she pulled the man up with most of her strength. Fortunately she was not a small woman and the man was underweight, making it easier to handle. The Earth Prince's legs seemed to be in somewhat working condition at least, seeing as they hadn't been placed in an unnatural position and he had been able to move them.

Emerald walked Darien out of the prison, allowing him to learn on her, much to her disgust. The going was painfully slow, as the man had to rest every few steps, and Emerald found her shoulders getting more slumped as she ran low on strength. She had no idea how much time had passed, but they finally reached the top of the stairs. Emerald tossed the torch to the side, sitting on the top stair beside the man. He seemed to be in better condition now that he was out of the depths of Darkness. She inadvertently sat farther away from the man than she had intended, but Darien didn't seem to notice.

"Are you feeling better Darien?" Emerald breathed softly, trying to start a conversation. She didn't want to, really, but she knew that Serena would. If Emerald wanted Darien to believe her Serena, even if he was insane, she needed to act like her. The man replied immediately, at least Emerald knew she was doing something right.

"A bit, thank you. I think once I get clean, fed, and we're back with the Scouts, I'll be myself again."

Emerald turned her head away, holding back her laughter. Return to the Scouts? Not if she had anything to do with it. Rising, she once again offered the man her hand. There was still a distance to go until she reached her room and Emerald didn't want to stay in Darien's disgusting presence any longer than she deemed necessary.

---

Serena was acting strangely. Darien concluded that it could be the influence of the Dark Crystal, or maybe that she was just worried that they would be caught. Maybe Serena had some sense of caution after all. The thought surprised him and he felt pride towards the woman he loved. She was growing up from the child he had first met into a woman.

Darien wondered what Diamond had done to her. He imaged horrible things, each vision darker and more brutal than the last. He imaged Serena on a bed naked, pale form on silken sheets. She screamed in agony, eyes puffy and red because she had run out of tears long ago. It was an unpleasant image, one that brought up negative emotions towards Diamond and the entire Dark Moon family. Had Diamond done something like that to Serena? Had he the strength, he would have hugged Serena right now, comforting her, to take all the pain from her. He should have been there to shield her. Serena did not need to feel the horrors of this reality.

But for now, all of his strength was being exerted on walking. Each step was painful. It took concentration to move his legs and Darien could feel his muscles screaming at him in agony. Every once in a while his foot caught on nothing, sending both of them falling to the floor. Serena would smile, strangely, and say it was okay. Like always. She was detached now, almost like she didn't trust him. Darien knew that he had to give her time to recover, the same time that he needed himself. Though perhaps he was thinking a bit ahead of himself. They needed to escape before they could start their recovery. Serena led Darien through the halls at a painfully slow pace. They were desolate, the dark halls, the sound of their footsteps echoing in all directions. There seemed to be no definite direction that they were going for everything looked the same. For Serena to have learned the layout of this place so quickly was amazing.

Finally, they seemed to have arrived in a tiny, dark room. It was completely empty except for a bed and other necessities. Darien really wanted to go rest on the bed, but before he could sit, Serena led him over to the bathroom.

"Serena, I'm really tired, can't we rest for a while?"

Serena shook her head, and put her hands on her hips firmly. She had a determined look on her face as she spoke, her tone held no mercy.

"You will not be resting on my bed in that dirty state! You will shower first."

It made sense, Darien agreed. He was a mess and he did want a shower. Perhaps it would make his agonizing muscles feel better. He nodded his agreement and Serena smiled at him. She immediately went at removing his clothes and Darien looked at her with horror. She didn't even blush as she helped him and Darien was bright red. She was certainly acting strange. Serena turned the water on, helping Darien into the shower. There was a seat on the wall for him to sit when he needed it, he noted, so he should be fine. Serena turned away leaving Darien to himself.

It was nice, Darien noted, to finally be able to relax and shower after so long in a dungeon. He didn't know how many weeks of dirt, food, fluids, and blood that he had on his body but feeling them wash off was a welcome relief. He didn't want to use Serena's scrubber, since in a way, it was hers even if it did belong to the Dark Moon family. What if they got caught again and Serena had to use this shower more? He didn't want to dirty her shower brush. Darien just stood there and let the warm water flow down his body. Just being warm was a luxury that he had been denied. Darien swore that he would respect these small things in life that he had taken for granted for now on.

How long he stood and sat in the shower, Darien didn't know. He remained in the shower long after he was clean though. It gave him time to relax, think, and plan like he hadn't had before. However, his time was cut short when he heard Serena speaking to someone. He couldn't hear the words, but he knew it was a male voice. Darien turned off the water and attempted to step out of the shower. Forgetting how weak he was, he tripped and fell to the floor. Cursing, he listened for the voices. Both had stopped, and he heard footsteps coming towards him. His arms were not yet strong enough to push himself up, so Darien struggled with the strength of his legs alone and cursed as Serena came in. She smiled softly, and covered him with a towel, helping him rise.

"Why did you have to do that, Darien? You could have hurt yourself."

Darien knew she was right, but that wasn't on his mind right now. "Who were you talking to?"

Serena went pale. "You heard-Er. . .Diamond came. Yes, that's it. He said that I was to spend dinner with him." Serena shuddered at the thought and Darien couldn't resist hugging her. She flinched, Darien noting it immediately. He released her, worrying. Had Diamond really scarred her that much? Well, if Diamond was calling her, perhaps he would go meet him along with Serena. He needed to protect her, even if was too weak to do anything to him.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you."

---

Serena awakened feeling refreshed. She was still weakened from the power of the Dark Crystal, and from her wounds, but she felt so _alive._ She yawned loudly and stretched, feeling one of her scabs rip open. Wincing. Serena covered it with a hand, scolding herself for doing something so silly. Still, she didn't learn her lesson and swung her legs off the bed, ignoring the pain from the motion. She kept the blanket over her chest as she walked across the room. Sapphire, reading another one of those silly books, was on the other side of the room eyeing her cautiously. Serena practically danced up to him, not even noticing him rolling his eyes as he put his book down.

"You're certainly more vibrant after your rest, but I'd appreciate it if you calmed down. My room is not a playhouse."

Serena ignored the comment and explored his room. Truthfully, she was just happy to be alive enjoying of her freedom. She didn't know when Sapphire would bring her back to Diamond, be it in an hour or in a week, but she wanted to spend all of the time she could possibly just being herself. Serena didn't want to sit around moping in bed, no matter how dire her circumstances. She knew that she couldn't escape yet, Serena didn't even know where she was, so she decided that she would have to solve the problems here on her own. She couldn't rely on her friends forever, after all.

"Serena, are you listening to me?"

Serena started and turned to the man behind her. The first thought that went through her mind was that he had called her Serena over Serenity. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as Diamond, like she had initially thought. The second thought made her laugh and smile and she had to comment.

"Do a lot of people ignore you?" Sapphire looked at her shocked, eyes questioning her logic. "Well, you're always asking if I'm listening to you. I think this is the second or third time you've asked me 'Are you listening.' Sorry about that, I don't pay a lot of attention sometimes. Besides, you don't really make a huge impact of people, you know?"

Sapphire turned away, silent. He said nothing for a long, long time. Serena fidgeted a bit with the blanket around her chest, thinking that she said something wrong. The silence between them was heavy and Serena almost wanted to reach out and touch it. She finally walked over to Sapphire, trying to touch his shoulder getting his attention, but he turned immediately.

"I will take you to Diamond now. Your other clothes were ripped, so I took the liberty of getting some replacements from your room. They're in the restroom."

Serena stared, he hadn't even acknowledged what she'd said! Her eyes narrowed at Sapphire. Serena most definitely didn't like being ignored, but she suddenly realized the point. This must be how he felt. She suddenly felt bad, not only because of her actions toward Sapphire, but because she finally understood. Serena was used to being the center of attention and having everyone listen when she had something to say. Having Sapphire disregard her was a very unwelcome change.

Truthfully, being ignored had shocked her more than the actual fact that she was being taken to Diamond. Slowly, she turned towards the restroom, looking back at the man who had gone back to his book. Serena didn't know if he heard her, but she spoke softly, little more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry."


	7. Act 1

_Thank you for the very kind reviews, it is nice to know my work is enjoyed._  
This chapter and the next are going to be quite dark. I've tried to keep my descriptions to a minimum while still retaining the impact.

* * *

Wiseman had promised him much. Diamond had been expecting for the strange man's plans to take into effect at a much earlier time, yet all he had been doing was waiting. True, Diamond could be patient when he tried, but Diamond didn't like waiting especially when it was something this important. He didn't know what Wiseman was planning, but he only hoped that it would help him attain his beautiful Serenity. Diamond had a lot to lose, his family, his ambitions, his planet itself. But Diamond wanted Serena, she was an addiction, one he couldn't control. When he drank his wine he tasted her lips, he saw her eyes when he closed his. He wanted to hold her, to have her sit by his side as Queen. He would have her, his beautiful Serena, Serenity. Diamond took another sip of his wine, reminded once again of the taste of his lover's lips. He wanted her now. Putting his drink down, he made to rise, but was stopped by the appearance of the strange creature known only as a Wiseman.

"There is no reason for that, Diamond. Everything will fall into place. She will come to you soon."

Diamond stopped immediately. The dark man's words had that effect on the person who they were spoken towards. Diamond regarded the strange man as he sat back down on his throne. What could he possibly hope to gain by helping Diamond obtain Serena? Wiseman had done nothing but help Diamond and his family in the past, but he had preached revenge to them, rather than tolerance. Wiseman had told them to destroy the Silver Millennium that they despised so much. Yet now he was speaking as if he wanted Serenity to live. Why would he have changed his plans so drastically? Diamond was confused, but he didn't speak his thoughts. Instead he replied calmly, though he knew that Wiseman's comment was rhetorical.

"I see. Then what do you expect for me to do? Just sit here and wait for the cavalry?"

"Precisely. The play is about the begin, I am sure that you don't want to miss the first act."

Diamond did not like that answer. But before he could demand a response, the creature was gone. His thoughts turned sour, he didn't even want to drink his wine anymore. His wine was sweet and reminded him of his lover, now all he could think about was the creature who he had given his trust to, such sour thoughts. What was he plotting and how would it change the lives of he and his family? But Diamond had practically sold his soul to the man for Serenity, there was nothing that he could do. With the power of the Dark Crystal and with his new Queen, Diamond concluded that they would be able to rid themselves of the monster that called himself Wiseman once and for all.

The thought pleased him. Diamond knew that he was being manipulated, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He needed the power that Wiseman had given him. Well, his entire family needed it, he amended. The Dark Crystal was a marvelous gift and its power was almost as addicting as the sweet taste of his love Serenity. Not quite, but almost. Gently tapping the arms of his throne, Diamond waited impatiently. He didn't know when Serenity, his beautiful Serena, would arrive, but Wiseman said that she would come. He wanted to see her now. It was almost tempting to pace around the room, but Diamond opted to not show that weakness. What if someone were to walk in on him? Diamond did not want to humiliate himself in such a manner, finally opting to just swirl his wine around, watching as each droplet fell into the pool at the bottom. His thoughts were places they should not be. He had dangers to deal with, such as the Sailor Scouts and his Revenge, yet here he was bored, thinking only about his soon-to-be-lover. It was all terribly frustrating. No matter what he tried to think about, no matter how serious or how dire the situation, Diamond still always ended up on the same train of thought. Serenity plagued his every waking moment even though she was not yet his.

So Diamond waited, his thoughts constantly churning through the maze of his mind, yet always turning back to their starting point. He waited in his throne room for a good three days, exiting only when he needed to eat, clean, or relieve himself. Three days was a long time when one was awaiting their lover. But they weren't days, not really. At least not in the manner of Earth, or even the Moon. The days were not on the same clock as either of the aforementioned worlds and days in Diamond's world did not actually get "light," rather, they got a bit brighter. It was a bit easier to see. Other than that, there was no difference from night and day, one could sleep through the day or the night and never know that either had passed.

Diamond waited alone, always alone. He hadn't called Sapphire like he had wanted to, but Diamond knew that Sapphire would disagree with his actions. Once his little brother set his mind to something it was very difficult to get him to change it. Sapphire wanted his revenge, if only because Diamond wanted it. Diamond knew that his own actions were not approved of by the remaining members of his family, but he didn't care. Sometimes selfishness was necessary for the greater good Diamond consoled himself, trying to condone his actions.

Diamond knew that his family would never forgive him for choosing a woman over their goals, but for now, this was a sacrifice that he was willing to make.

---

Every few hours Serena left. Darien was worried, curious, and even suspicious about why she was leaving, but he never asked. She seemed paranoid whenever she was in the room with Darien and Darien didn't want to push what little luck with her that he'd had. He wondered if she actually trusted him anyone. When Serena had first mentioned that Diamond had called her for dinner, she had never actually left for dinner to see him that night until much, much later. Darien confessed, Serena had left very late after she believed that he was asleep. Darien had cringed at the thought of _this_ being her dinner meeting. But Serena had persisted in leaving the room night after night, never once allowing Darien to come when he asked to be taken to Diamond. He was frustrated and getting impatient.

He had been in this room for three or four days now. If they could be considered days, Darien only could tell time by when he slept and woke. Darien considered his situation. True, Serena took good care of him, feeding him and getting him clothes, and in the logical reaches of his mind Darien understood the need for secrecy. What if he was caught? Then Serena would be punished for her actions in freeing him. But his patience was beginning to wear thin. Serena wasn't just expecting to stay here and let Diamond control her life, was she? Darien had so many questions and he didn't even want to think about the Sailor Scouts or Rini. He just hoped that they were safe and they weren't going to come after them. Knowing the girls they would have probably already tried, but would have barely been held back by the calmer members of the group, Luna and Artemis.

In his time alone Darien had gained some of his muscle strength back. He could walk much better now, but he had pulled multiple muscles on the first day after his escape, and there was a bit of strain whenever he did exercise because of this. His arms were also regaining their strength, much less quickly though. Once he had been able to move them effectively Darien had focused his strength on his arms, lifting first lighter things and then the heavier. It was very difficult, seeing as there was next to nothing in the room where he was practically confined by Serena. It would still be some time before he was at his full strength again and that time wouldn't come too soon. It was all there was to do in this solemn room, so Darien spent time rehabilitating himself.

Serena came back looking rather distraught a few hours after Darien had grown tired. She seemed ready to jump at the slightest sound, so when Darien approached her she almost tried to kill him. There was definitely something wrong. Darien wouldn't let her leave without him again. They needed to get out of here tonight. Darien wasn't strong yet, but Serena's suffering was changing her. She was a completely different woman, something much darker than she had been. She wasn't cruel or even cold, but she was frightened, jumpy, and most definitely secretive. Darien missed his bright and sunny Princess who could lighten up his day no matter how hard it was raining.

"When you go to see him next, take me." Serena made to argue, but Darien would hear nothing of it. "Don't even think about saying no Serena. I don't know what horrible things that Diamond has been doing to you, but I can't let you go without me. If you must face him again, we go together."

Darien watched a variety of emotions pass across Serena's face until finally she put her head down in acceptance.

"We will go later tonight then, but I don't think that he will be happy to see you."

Darien knew that he would not be pleased to see Diamond either.

---

Diamond was dozing when he heard the knock. He woke partially wondering if the knock had been a dream but as the it persisted Diamond slowly roused to consciousness. He spoke a firm "Enter" as he tried to remove the sleep from his eyes. His eyes widened first in shock, then horror, and then complete anger as Emerald walked in with the Earth Prince behind him. A very upset looking Earth Prince. Why would she have released the man? Looking his rival over, Diamond noted that the younger man was in surprisingly good condition for being in a dungeon for such a prolonged period of time. Emerald must have spent a considerable amount of time making the other man presentable. Was this her revenge towards Diamond because of his rejection in front of Serena? He watched as Emerald practically hid behind the man she was escorting and as Diamond was about to speak, she ran, _literally ran_, up to him whispering in his ear.

"The man is insane, Diamond. He thinks that I am his dear 'Serena.' I have pried as much information from him as possible, but he's difficult. He demanded to come to you tonight."

Diamond thought on Emerald's words carefully as she walked back to the other man. This could be useful in some strange manner. Diamond watched as Emerald tried to explain the exchange between himself and her to Darien, smiling. If the Earth Prince was in love with Emerald, even in his insanity, it was on less thing to burden his mind. Diamond watched Darien approach him, a small sneer on Diamond's face. He could finally gloat in his victory over this man, for soon it would be absolute.

"What have you done to Serena?" The other man demanded of Diamond. "What do you want with her? Death would be better than the Hell that you're putting her through!"

The man truly was insane, Diamond hadn't even seen Serena, or Emerald for that matter, since he had lost his temper with her. Diamond tilted his head, taking a long sip of his wine, tilting the glass back and forth, completely ignoring the two in front of him. Couldn't the man at least attack him? Diamond didn't want to kill him too quickly, it would take the fun out of letting his love gloat in Diamond's victory. Diamond stood, ready to use his power, but again his attention was diverted by the door to his throne room opening. All three inhabitants turned and watched as Serena and Diamond's little brother walked in. Sapphire looked annoyed and Serena, back in her beautiful white dress, had a dark look on her face.

It only took a second for Serena to notice the others in the room and when she did she turned her complete fury on Diamond.

"You lied to me!" She hissed Diamond believed that he had never heard her this angry from any of his actions "You said he wasn't here!"

Diamond said nothing, but watched the reaction of the Earth Prince. He appeared very very confused now. The one he believed was Serena and a "new" Serena had appeared before him. The true Serena was exceedingly angry now, clutching the fabric of her dress trying to think of what to do. Sapphire stood near the door watching impassively. Serena was powerless as she was, but Diamond could see a range of emotions pass through her from anger to desperation to even hatred. Such a strange thing to see coming from a girl who preached tolerance and love.

Finally she chose to run toward the Earth Prince and causing Diamond to anger. He remained sitting though, watching as the Earth Prince did nothing while Serena clutched him. Darien stared at her in confusion. She shook his shoulders saying something that Diamond couldn't hear. Darien's reply was also inaudible but Diamond could tell it wasn't what Serena wanted to hear. Emerald began laughing, her shrill voice piercing the silence of the room causing Diamond to both wince and smile at the same time. Her laughter continued and it was soon joined by another voice. This laugh wasn't as shrill, and sounded younger, but it was darker than Emerald's own.

Diamond watched Darien push Serena away to look at Emerald in horror, while Serena was looking for the source of the new voice. Diamond looked over to his younger brother who he noted had come over to his side. Sapphire had a serious look on his face, yet did not seem to be watching anything at all. Diamond himself was rather entertained by the new development and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, Diamond was shocked to see a woman standing only a few feet in front of his throne. He hadn't seen her before and he looked her over. She wore only black, but it strangely complimented her, far better than the color complimented Emerald. Her hair was a pale pink that fell to the floor much like the Serenity that Diamond had fallen in love with. Diamond thought that she seemed somewhat familiar, but her manner was off. The woman turned to Diamond for no more than a second before turning back to the others.

"Do you like what you see, Diamond?" She whispered so that only he and his brother could hear.

Diamond eyed her cooly and watched as she approached Serena, the true one, not Emerald. Diamond saw the women stare at each other, even though he could only see the back of the pink haired woman. As Serena looked the other girl up and down, she whispered something that Diamond couldn't pick up from his distance that caused Serena to take three or four steps back. The Earth Prince seemed to have heard and his eyes widened in horror. Emerald did nothing except eye the other woman.

Sapphire finally spoke, breaking Diamond's trance. "Big Brother, do you have any idea what is going on?" Diamond shook his head and both went back to watching.

For a moment, the entire room was silent and there was no motion until Emerald broke the moment, pointing a finger at Serena her tone pure hatred.

"Bitch! You! It was you who ruined it. You ruined it all! You stole Diamond from me and now I'll show you what happens to someone who crosses me!"

She approached Serena in what appeared to be a run and Diamond rose to his feet. If Emerald was going to hurt his Queen he would have to interfere. He didn't want to hurt Emerald, no matter how stupid her decisions may be, but if she persisted in this course of action Diamond may be forced to take drastic measures to stop her from doing _anyone_ permanent damage. Before he could move though, Emerald had taken a knife from her top and was lunging at Serena. Diamond made to go over to his lady, but Sapphire placed a warning hand on his shoulder which stopped him. How dare his brother defy him so. He wrenched away from his younger brother and turned back to the scene in front of him.

Emerald, why she had opted to use a dagger Diamond didn't know, was drawing her power, swinging to distract the other woman. Serena was evading all the attacks so far but soon Darien got in the way making it more difficult for the younger woman. Emerald was expecting this, Diamond noted, and pushed the weakened man away with a weak blast of her power, laughing. The pink haired woman stood to the side saying nothing, her face strangely expressionless. Darien got up immediately, shaking, resuming his attack on Emerald who continued ignoring him, focusing on Serena. Serena was looking for some way to attack in return but found nothing to counter the relentless swings from the woman. Finally, Emerald seemed done playing with the two. All of this was over in less than 15 seconds.

Before Diamond could reach the trio, he was stopped by the long slender arm of the new woman. Emerald began to channel her power onto Serena, who immediately fell to the ground screaming. The other part of her power went towards Darien, who was slammed to the ground not far away. The woman in black holding Diamond immediately acted, slamming power of her own into Emerald. No, not into Emerald, _through _her. Diamond watched in horror as Emerald fell to her knees, a large wound having appeared in her stomach. She screamed, a loud piercing sound, much worse than any laugh that she could have mustered. Blood was flowing from her stomach, causing a steady path of the liquid to drip down the sides of her legs onto the floor. Diamond noted, examining the woman farther, that it was not only the skin that had been ripped, but her internal organs damaged beyond repair.

"Those two are mine. No one touches what is mine."

Emerald's scream had died down and she stared at the other woman. Diamond found himself unable to move from shock as he watched the actions of the pink haired stranger. Emerald was staring at her and she stared right back. Tears were falling from Emerald's eyes, tears that she could not control. Though Emerald was never a woman to cry when in pain, or for any other reason for that matter, but the body was not one to listen while in agony. For only a moment they stared at each other, and Diamond was proud of the battered Emerald's resolve while staring at the merciless woman. The woman however, was not as pleased and walked up to Emerald, removing the dagger from Emerald's limp hands. The woman's eyes contained glee as she retained eye contact, bright eyes meeting Emerald's own which were dulled and slowly losing focus. Again, the pink haired woman laughed as she brought the blade to Emerald's neck ripping the flesh, causing blood to splatter all around the room onto the onlookers. Diamond heard Sapphire let out a gasp of horror and turned towards his brother feeling sympathy. He knew of his brother's little crush and understood what his brother was feeling now.

With the wet blade the now bloody woman stabbed the wide-eyed Emerald one final time in the forehead roughly forcing her to the ground. Diamond could only imagine Emerald's last thoughts, but he looked into her wide, murky eyes in respect. The woman didn't deserve to die in such a brutal manner. Though no one would be able to see it, one final, remaining, tear from when she had been alive fell from Emerald's eye into the pool of blood that had formed below her head. It disappeared after a moment, but it was all that remained of Emerald's living self.

The dark woman turned away from the now limp corpse of Emerald and turned her attentions to the rest of the room. She stepped around the blood, but there was really no need to, everyone in the room knew it. She was covered in the fluid as it was, why avoid more of it? Diamond heard a soft cry over to the side noting that it was Serena. He made to approach her but the woman spoke first.

"Why do you cry? Why do you feel for the woman who tried to kill you? You didn't cry for **_ME_** when I needed it!" Diamond didn't like where this was headed and walked over to Serena, standing in front of her fragile blood stained form. He didn't want anything to do with the strange woman, but if he could protect his Queen he would. Serena only noted his presence for a moment, but the Earth Prince was looking at Diamond as if he were going to kill him. Diamond ignored the look and attention went to the dark woman as she spoke. "I'm not the same girl you knew. I am Wicked Lady, and I will rip you apart for what you've done to me!"

Diamond decided immediately that she was insane, this Wicked Lady. She blasted them all with power, separating the three of them from the protective cluster that they had formed. She didn't even attack Sapphire, for she seemed to only want his Queen and the Earth Prince. Well Diamond wouldn't let her have Serena. As the woman, Wicked Lady, tossed her power around his throne room, Diamond sent a "warning" to her with his own white energy. She turned her attention to him for only a second giving him a "warning" of her own, causing him to teleport to the other side of the room. Diamond's attention diverted, Wicked Lady took the shot she needed.

Diamond hissed as she aimed her power straight for his Serenity. He teleported over to her once again, forcing the woman out of the way, but didn't get the chance to teleport a second time as he felt, not the power of Wicked Lady, but rather the wet sticky presence of blood on his back. He pushed Serena away from him and noted who had protected Serena, and him because of this action, seeing the body of the Earth Prince. Darien was almost "sizzling" one could say, his back completely ripped open, spinal cord exposed. Parts of his spine were shattered, and the back of his skull had been blown off. Diamond absently noted that the Prince's nose seemed to be broken from the way he had fallen to the ground. His eyes still had the bright light of life in them, but he knew they would not retain it for long.

Serena screamed. It was a scream filled with more horror and pain than Emerald's had been. Hers was filled with a rage that Diamond couldn't even comprehend and he could do nothing but stare at the woman who mourned for her lost lover. Wicked Lady stared as well, a smile on her face. The crazed woman had her first victory, Diamond knew. Wicked Lady disappeared leaving the room with the echos of the screaming woman.

Diamond felt intense jealously. How dare she feel such things towards this man when it was _he_ who had saved her! The Earth Prince wouldn't have died if he had minded his own business and left Diamond to save his Queen. He eyed Serena as she kneeled beside her former lover, her tears dropping onto his face. She seemed to be whispering to him. Diamond forced her up, resisting the fighting that he expected from her. She wasn't that strong and Diamond had no trouble holding her. She was struggling more than she had ever struggled before, but Diamond had no intention of letting her get what she wanted. She started digging her nails into Diamond's arm and he growled in response, but once again ignored her. No, she wouldn't go back, he wouldn't allow it. Diamond led the struggling woman back to their room, literally dragging her, not even noting the abscence of Sapphire or the corpse of Emerald.

---

Sapphire slipped from the throne room carrying the still form of Emerald while Diamond and the others were distracted with the strange woman, not even noticing the blood that stained his clothes. He would place her to rest, even if no one else acknowledged where she slept. Emerald didn't deserve to sleep in her own blood, she was so much more than that.

---

In the empty throne room, no one heard the two sets of laughter that ran through the empty hall.

* * *

I apologize for how cliche this all seems. Initially I had something quite different planned for this story but it would have ended up far more AU than this is already. 


	8. Abyss

Something was terribly wrong. Pluto knew that something had drastically changed this fate, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. There were only a few things which would have this much effect over this flow of time and Pluto dreaded the thought of any occurring. Pluto could do nothing to change whatever would befall the universe, the many lives she watched shatter before her eyes at every choice made. She didn't have that power, she could only watch. Long ago she had accepted her fate, cruel as it may be, of never being able to help those souls who winked from existence. She could not prevent the loss of life that would never exist in the futures because of a decision made or a life taken. For Pluto, there was no past or future, only the dark cruel tidings of choice and their consequences. For any but her, learning about the "future" was a horrible thing indeed, as it led to unexpected results once the person reached that point in their lives.

While she could not change what would happen to this world, Pluto could save the current inhabitants who were never meant to exist in this time in the first place. She appeared in the palace of the Silver Millennium, the locale still stunningly beautiful in its stillness. She walked down the halls taking in the magnificence, knowing that soon it would no longer exist. This time, no matter how fragile it was, held special meaning to her and she was sad to see it shatter. Pluto knew that she shouldn't dawdle, but she could not help it. There was a sad stillness in the air that whispered of death. These whispers that caressed her ears alone were always a silent premonition of the destruction of a world. Pluto walked, entranced, down the hall until she was shaken from her thoughts by a yell.

"Pluto!"

She looked down the long corridor to see the four Inner Scouts running towards her, followed by the two cats she knew to be their companions. Pluto did her best to smile at them, but as always, it only lightened the harshness of her features. Pluto only found herself able to truly smile in front of a few people and when she did, it was only on rare occasions. She stared at the scouts with her cool features, they should have sensed something was wrong as well. Pluto saw all the girls, but as she expected, didn't see the King. But Pluto was horrified when she didn't see Rini and so she demanded answers of the girls in front of her.

"Where is Rini?" They all looked uncomfortable, causing Pluto to slam her staff on the ground, demanding an answer immediately. "We don't have time to be playing around like this! Where is she?!"

The girls looked at each other, avoiding Pluto's gaze, until Venus finally spoke up. "We don't know. A few days back she just disappeared. She ran away from us and we couldn't find her again."

Damn. Pluto had a horrible feeling that Rini's disappearance had something to do with this catastrophe. The Scouts must have seen Pluto's expression change as they started talking to each other in whispers. Pluto didn't pay much attention, but she did catch some of their conversation as her thoughts darted around the problems at hand.

"What's wrong with Rini?"

"Where is she? We need to find her!"

"I hope she's safe. . ."

"What's wrong with you guys, we need to go find her before worrying about ourselves!"

"But if we can't save ourselves we won't be able to help Rini, Serena, or Darien."

Pluto ignored the rest. Rini was gone. She shook her head sadly. Though Pluto was the Guardian of Time, she didn't have enough time to save the girl she loved as if she were her own daughter. She couldn't go looking through this dark, desolate, world for the girl who could make her smile when no one else could. She didn't even hear her own words as she spoke, her thoughts were elsewhere. She looked down the solemn halls, her dark eyes filled with worry and sorrow. Even now, there was nothing she could do. Her future, no matter what decisions she made, constantly remained unchanged. Pluto was different from everyone else, in that sense.

"We must leave this place, for this is a future that is no more."

---

Darien. Her Darien. Serena struggled her hardest against the grasp of Diamond, but his grip was too strong. His strong fingers were causing bruises on her wrists as she twisted in effort to pull away, but she didn't even feel the pain. Her hands, still scabbed from when she had cut herself while fleeing Diamond, had ripped open and Diamond seemed intent on running his finger across the tender flesh. But even the opening of her old wounds was nothing compared to the stinging of her new ones. In reality, the pain was welcome compared to what was going through her mind. It was a small distraction to try and keep her from the horror she had witnessed. Serena's mind repeated the scene over and over, yet the only thing she could see was the face of her love. For the moment she had been near him, Serena had seen Darien's eyes lighten as if he were happy. She should have been there with him! Maybe if she could have stayed Darien might have survived. . .Maybe. . .

No. Serena needed to stop fooling herself. She saw the wounds that Rini had inflicted on his body. If that woman was really Rini. Serena hadn't a lot of time to think about the strange woman, and she didn't even now, other than a stray thought. Those wounds were more horrible than anything Serena had ever witnessed in her life. She remembered the raw flesh that had been stripped from Darien's back, skin almost appearing as if it had melted. She saw, just as vividly as if it were a second ago, the shattered bones piercing red muscles. But most of all, she remembered the slow drip of blood. She had Darien's blood on her even now. She had watched the blood fall from his beautiful thick hair down his face. She had wanted to wipe it off, to make him whole again. But before she could even move to help him, Diamond had forced her away. She again tried to force her way out of his grasp, the bastard.

Serena was long past the point of tears. There was no need for them anymore. She couldn't cry even if she wanted to, though she certainly wanted to sit down and do nothing but that. She was beginning to grow tired from her struggles, but she had to go back and see Darien at least once more. Serena wouldn't let Diamond win this time. It frustrated her, that she was so weak in this horrible place. Diamond had taken her brooch, but even if she had the item it would be useless, and he had also taken her from her love. He had taken everything here that had meaning to her. Serena had nothing more to lose. Finally she allowed herself to be pushed into a room, startlingly familiar, though she didn't know why, and Diamond closed the door behind them both.

"So, my Queen," his voice was ice, causing Serena to shiver. She couldn't look up at him, instead staring down at her blood soaked dress. "It seems you have something to learn about loyalty."

Serena was shocked as she heard herself hiss in response. Loyalty! She was loyal only to Darien. Diamond would never have what he wanted. Serena bit at her bottom lip to prevent from muttering the curses that were on her mind. Diamond pushed her down on the bed and Serena screamed in both fear and anger. What is he going to do? How dare he touch her! Diamond leaned over her, and Serena turned her head to the side. Her battle didn't last long however, as Diamond put his hand to her neck and leaned on a knee over her knees to hold her legs down. She didn't even register his weight in the odd, somewhat sideways, position in her panic. With his other hand, Diamond gently lifted Serena's face so that she was looking at him and she let out of a soft gasp when she saw that the strange eye on his forehead had shown itself again.

Her hope was gone, for it was the darkest time in her life. Serena didn't have the will to resist the hypnotism this time. Though not normally a depressed or fragile woman, Serena couldn't find it in her anywhere to resist. She couldn't call to memory the smiling faces of the Sailor Scouts, causing Serena to wonder if she had forgotten what they looked like or if she just lost hope that she would ever see them again. As Serena looked into Diamond's cool eyes she saw the dark eyes of Darien's in his last moments. She would have cried, had her body responded, had she the tears left. She tried to whisper Darien's name, but nothing came out. Instead the only sound she muttered was a soft "Diamond. . ." in place of what she really wanted to speak. This seemed to please the man greatly and he put his lips to her neck, whispering near her ear:

"Sweet Serenity. . ."

Though all her thoughts were on Darien, somehow the far part of Serena's mind registered that Diamond smelled good, his hair fresh and clean. As Diamond gently slid the shoulder of her dress off, she imaged it was Darien doing it instead of the monster that was pressing her down now. Diamond gently nibbled at Serena's neck as he unbuttoned the back of her dress, his fingers fumbling slightly with the tiny clasps. Serena didn't move other than a small unconscious shiver from the nibbles, but she continued breathing in the soft scent of the man's hair. It was comforting. Soon, Diamond had the top of her dress and her undergarments off, and Serena just gave in, kicking it all the way off with what little she could move her legs with Diamond holding her down.

When Serena was finally completely naked, Diamond went about undressing himself, Serena remaining limp. She looked at his face, his features containing a soft smile. There was nothing condescending or victorious in his smile, which confused Serena terribly. Though he seemed soft, he retained his hold on her with that horrible third eye. Serena just stared into nothingness, trying to get out was futile. All she did was cause trouble for people, she might as well accept this as punishment for what she had done to her Darien.

Diamond pressed her lips to hers, a familiar feeling now, even though she had only tasted him a few times in the past. It was an expected sensation and one not quite unwelcome anymore. No. That was Diamond's manipulation, not her own thoughts. Serena needed to try and keep her head clear, even if she couldn't control the movements of her body. Diamond's rough hands flicked her nipples and massaged her breasts, Serena absently wondered if he had ever done this before. This was definitely her first time and she didn't want to be sharing it with a monster like _him_. She didn't want to think of her body responding in any way, so she had to think of everything he did negatively. Serena felt Diamond untie the buns that held her hair up, with some difficulty, running hands through her now free hair. Hands still in her hair, he brought his face down to her neck again, pressing his lips down hard, running his tongue in no particular pattern across her flesh. Removing one of his hands, Diamond ran a finger down Serena's stomach to the areas just before her lower hairline, sending shivers down Serena's spine. He traced his finger down there for a moment, seemingly entertained as Serena shuddered visibly at this game. But soon he stopped. Diamond was impatient, Serena sensed. Though he tried to be gentle, his motions were rather harsh, as if he wanted to get it over with.

As if Diamond shared her thoughts, Serena felt something strange, unwelcome, down by her vagina. No. Serena tried to whisper "Stop" to the man, but nothing came out but a soft gasp. She tried now with all her might to stop him, but Diamond was far too strong and Serena too emotionally unsettled to do anything against his power. Serena winced as a sharp pain rippled her lower body for only a second. Diamond didn't even notice. Her body was naturally making it easier for him now, moving into a position under him, and Serena could practically see the triumph on the man's features. Serena knew she was only imagining it, as his eyes were closed, but he might well be celebrating his victory internally. Serena didn't even react, but in her mind she was whispering "Darien, Darien, Darien, Darien" trying to beg for him to save her, to get her from this horrible situation. But out loud, those same words came out as "Diamond, Diamond, Diamond, Diamond." She wouldn't lie, she enjoyed it a bit, but at the same time each of Diamond's motions agony, a dishonor to the memory of the man she loved. Serena didn't even notice when he finished or when she regained control of her body. She just felt a soft kiss on her forehead and sat there shaking.

How long she remained naked on the bed like that, Serena didn't know. Her arms were clutched on her chest, her face red from anger and from the tears that just wouldn't fall. There was so much emotion she was holding back, so much that she could do nothing about. She could still feel, at least in her own mind, how dirty she was, how pathetic. She even smelled like him. Serena looked up at the roof, seeing nothing, but seeing something other than the bed was relaxing in its own right. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Darien and Diamond's faces in her mind, both mixed. Light and Dark. Serena didn't know which was more horrible anymore. When she saw Darien she thought of love, yet all she saw was those dead eyes staring at her and her, as well of her own weakness for being unable to go back to him. Always her own weakness. When she thought of Diamond she only felt pure hatred for him, for what he had taken from her. If he had never abducted her in the first place, this would have never happened, Darien would still be alive. Serena shivered at nothing, for the room wasn't the least bit cold. It was her fault, always her fault. She needed to stop blaming Diamond. If she hadn't let him catch her then none of this would have happened.

Surprisingly, though she was not in the best of moods, Serena was more rational than she had been in a long time. She pondered of Rini, who she had completely neglected earlier. Would she still live, now that Darien was dead? If she did live, would there be a way to change her back, and if _that_ was possible, would she even be the same person? So many more questions flooded her mind, yet they remained questions. No answers came from the back of her mind, as thinking had never been Serena's strongest suit. Rini was her fault too, Serena considered. The woman called Wicked Lady had said that it was her fault, and that she would tear Serena and Darien apart for what they had done to her. Well, it seemed Rini was halfway there, Serena mused.

After remaining on the bed, wallowing in her self pity for an unknown amount of time, Serena finally decided to get up. There was nothing she could do by staying here. She picked the dress up from the floor, shaking as she examined the stains. The blood, so much blood. It should be pure white, but there was so much blood. The dress brought back the memories from that short time ago in the throne room and every second she put it on her hands were shaking. She didn't have much success with the clasps on the back, but she didn't care. She gave one last look to the bed. In a way, it signified everything that she had been. But Serena knew that she wasn't the same girl that she used to be. Maybe in time her wounds would heal and she could go back to what she was, but for now she couldn't. She didn't want to.

Serena walked to the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Diamond was right about the door. She wouldn't try to escape, not yet. He had what she needed. Serena couldn't leave without her brooch, but there was nothing else holding her here. Without turning back, Serena ran down the hall, fleeing from that horrible room that held who she was. She had no specific destination, not did she know where she was going, as long as she got as far away from it as possible.

---

Sapphire stared at the fire, his dark eyes reflecting the flames as they overwhelmed the once-beautiful body in front of him. He had found no place to bury her, so he opted on burning and scattering her remains. For a tiny moment, the logical part of Sapphire's mind was surprised the fire would even burn, but that thought perished before the thought was even completed. He hadn't saved her, he kept repeating that over and over in his mind. Sapphire truly was pathetic, he should have died in her place. No matter how foolish her actions had been, she didn't deserve death so horrible as the one that she received.

Sapphire stood silent, almost shaking, watching the fires burn the woman he both adored and loathed. Though she had rejected him, Sapphire had retained his feelings for her, no matter what negative things he would say or think about her. Even as of now, he couldn't bring himself to think her name. The fire made a soft crackling sound as it burned away her clothes, coming quickly to life. Sapphire ignored the smell of charred flesh and continued watching the fires, barely daring to breathe. He didn't know how long he stood there like that, just watching her, but it had to be a long time. The fire moved slowly, almost caressing her form as its tendrils licked has legs and then her arms.

Sapphire's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Not now. He didn't want to see anyone, he couldn't see anyone. He finally, hesitantly, turned from the fire to see the girl in white running to him. He almost moaned when he saw who was coming. Serena's dress was a bloody mess, her hair was down, flowing behind her as she ran. She almost looked like a fallen angel from legend, even down to the wings being removed from her dress. As she approached him, she slowed down a bit. For a moment, she seemed confused, but then looked over to Sapphire, who turned away. Sapphire only turned back when she spoke.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It happens. I've suffered worse." He snapped back at her. He didn't want to talk to her now, he just wanted to spend these last moments silent in front of the pyre.

Sapphire noticed the girl had a dark look in her eyes, staring into the fire almost as intently he had been. He absently wondered what happened after he left the throne room, but the thought was not important enough to bring up. When Serena finally spoke, her voice little more than a whisper, she didn't turn to him. Sapphire had to struggle to hear her voice.

"Is there really a distinction in pain? They all hurt you, in the end. I think that when we're scarred, it changes you, for better or worse. That's why we have emotions." Serena suddenly laughed, a strangely dark sound coming from her. "But what good is the advice of a hypocrite?"

"Exactly." Sapphire declared, almost triumphantly. "You haven't felt pain a day of your life, for you've been pampered, spoiled, and protected. You're still a child, untouched by the harshness of reality. You shouldn't even be talking to me." Sapphire spat out. She was getting on his nerves. Normally, he was not testy, but he had lost any sense of self-control earlier in the day. He knew he would regret these words later.

For a shockingly long time Serena was silent. She continued staring into the fire, her once lively blue eyes dull. There was no spark of life in them anymore, as if they had lost all of the light that had once strengthened her. She looked exhausted, physically and mentally. "You are not the only one who has lost someone they love, Sapphire."

Sapphire said nothing, wondering exactly what that meant. Could she mean. . .? No, it wasn't possible. Sapphire wondered how that would change their fate now, as well. Maybe the remains of Dark Moon family could finally make their move. The remains, how sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss." His voice dripped with sarcasm, using her words from a moment before, but returned to his neutral tone as he continued. "Perhaps now you understand what my family has felt their entire lives. Maybe now you understand what it's like to have nothing."

Serena finally turned from the fire to stare into Sapphire's eyes. They stared at each other, each unwilling to give in to the other, neither willing to accept the other was right. Serena didn't want to be a child and Sapphire didn't want to believe that she had matured. Finally, Serena turned her head away but she took a step towards Sapphire, who took a step back in return. Her words were more confident this time, much to Sapphire's surprise.

"Why are you complaining about something like that when there's so much more important things to be upset about? What about Emerald? Didn't you love her?"

Sapphire's eyes steeled before he turning immediately to the pyre where the woman was burning. She was "almost done." What a strange thought, it was like thinking of her as food. As entertaining as that was, it only served to darken Sapphire's mood and his retort was spoken through gritted teeth.

"What does it matter anyway?" Sapphire was hesitant to continue, but he ignored the pit that was forming in his stomach. "She didn't care about me. Our family has goals, love has no place in our lives."

"Just because she didn't care doesn't mean that she means any less to you now than she did when she was alive! Do you feel regret, Sapphire? For choosing your goals over her? For letting her die?" At each word Sapphire's eyes widened. How did she know? Sapphire was ready to yell at Serena to be quiet, but instead he was stunned silent when Serena ran up to him, putting her arms around his waist. "I don't think she wanted you to die for her. I think she would have wanted you to live."

Sapphire noticed that she was clutching his shirt and, somehow, he got the feeling that she wasn't talking about him anymore. She was staring at nothing, her eyes completely blank, as if she was seeing something that wasn't there. She was reliving a memory, perhaps. He tried to pull away from the girl, but it wasn't working. Serena was holding him with a strength only brought on by insanity. _I think she would have wanted you to live_. For a moment he hesitated. Sapphire's gaze returned to the fire, for a moment ignoring the girl. Serena could delude herself all she wanted, but Sapphire knew that the woman he had loved would never feel the same for him as he did for her. He wouldn't pretend. Turning his attention back to Serena, Sapphire snapped, pushing Serena away roughly. He didn't anticipate his strength and she fell to the floor before him. He felt regret at the action, he didn't enjoy using force on females, no matter how stubborn.

"You don't know what you're talking about. There's no honor in dying for another, it's just another death in the many that occur each day. If she died, it was because of her own mistakes, she shouldn't have been protected from them." Sapphire hated to speak these words, he knew they were a lie, yet he continued. "The dead can't feel, Serena. Anything that you think she wants for me is nothing more than your own emotions playing tricks on you." These were words brought on by irritation and by the sadness overtaking his heart.

The look Serena gave him was one of utter horror as it broke her out of her "trance." He watched a variety of emotions cross her features until she finally came to rest at a neutral frown. He had seen that she was a broken woman when she walked in the room, but it seemed Sapphire had inadvertently shattered every final illusion the girl had of reality with that comment. Serena stayed on the floor, her golden hair flowing around her form. Sapphire looked down at her and she stared back up at him, her dead eyes reflecting nothing of her thoughts. Sapphire felt a sudden burst of compassion for the girl. Finally, she understood. It seems the girl had grown up after all.

Kneeling down, he took her hand. It was a small effort at peace, but one nonetheless. Sapphire didn't really know why he was doing it, but he felt comfort at the action. Serena had lost her love and he his. He was empathetic and somehow, he knew that she could understand his reasoning. Though they may not agree sometimes, at least for now they could comfort each other in this abyss they called insanity.

Sapphire heard the fire crackling before him and, for a minute, he smiled, a weak and fragile expression. He tried to let the girl see his smile, but he didn't succeed. He barely acknowledged her pale hand sitting limply in his own as he turned his attention back to the end of the fire. Emerald was probably laughing at him now. Sapphire could live with that, it was the same as always.


	9. Paradox

This chapter has not been proofread very well. Be warned of typos, grammar errors, and other beasts of writing.

* * *

Sapphire's words hit her hard. His reply repeated itself over and over in Serena's mind, for she knew each word to be true. She had no reason to be alive now, it was only because of a meaningless sacrifice that she existed. There were so many "If onlys" going through her head that she couldn't decide which was the most relevant. If only Serena hadn't gotten caught, if only she was not such a crybaby, if only she had the strength to protect herself in this place, If only she had been able to save Darien. If only, if only, if only! She wished harder than she ever had, hoping by some miracle that time would reverse and this would all be a dream. Reality hit her hard, the gravity quite literally felt too strong for her to resist any longer, as she fell to the ground. 

Serena didn't even notice the discomfort of her hair being pulled from sitting on it. Her future was destroyed and it was all her fault. Serena couldn't place the blame on her future daughter, who was the one that had killed Darien. Rini wouldn't have been born if it weren't for Serena. What's more, her hatred for Serena seemed to be the cause of her actions, at least from what she had said. More fault on her hands. Not only had Darien given his life for her, it was almost as if Serena had taken his life with her own hands. The memory of her scream at the sight of her fallen love ran through her mind. Sapphire was a wise man, in his own right. The dead could not speak to her. From now on, she was alone. When she found the Sailor Scouts, if she found them, she amended, she would tell them the truth. Serena imagined their piercing glares, each telling her how she had messed up, but none willing to accept the truth that Serena had.

Serena opened her eyes, looking up at the man called Sapphire, unwilling to let pain show on her features. With what little pride that she had left, Serena refused to admit in words that he was right, but in her heart she knew he was. He said nothing for a long time, the crackling of the fire that burned Emerald's body the only sound. Finally he moved, shocking Serena. She remained rigid, completely unknowing what the man would do. He was Diamond's brother after all, Sapphire had done her both good and bad. Though Serena was not blind to the obvious grudge that Sapphire had against her, she wasn't precisely sure why the grudge was there. Was it because he considered her a "child" as he had called her just moments before? Were there deeper motivations behind his cold words? She wanted to move away from him but she was still frozen. For the entire moment when he leaned towards her, she believed her heart stopped. Finally he took her hand, and didn't make any more motion towards her. Serena could do nothing more than stare at her hand in his.

She watched Sapphire, horrified at his actions. He had a soft smile on his face, looking completely unlike what she was used to seeing. Normally Sapphire had an air of nonchalance about him, and while she had pried some emotion from him in the past, seeing an almost . . .fragile. . .smile on his face was worrying. She couldn't bring herself to remove her hand from his. His hand was so _warm_. She stared down at Sapphire's hand as if it were a foreign object. She wasn't expecting the man to have warmth. She certainly _knew_ Diamond had warmth, why not his little brother? His warmth did not seem just physical, as was his brother's, but he seemed to have genuine good will towards Serena. Yet she continued to wonder if he had ulterior motives. One moment he was condescending, the next he was sitting by her, comforting her.

For a moment, Serena pretended that Sapphire was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. She knew it wasn't plausible, he was after all, her enemy, but she wanted to imagine. The rest of her world had been torn to pieces, she wanted this one thing to remain constant, just for now. When she finally looked back up at him, his attention was focused on the fire. His lover was being burned there. He knew what she was feeling, maybe not all of it, but at least in the loss of love. Finally relenting, she squeezed his hand gently. Sapphire immediately turned his attention back to Serena at the action, causing Serena to turn her head away in embarrassment. She didn't move, and neither did he. Such an uncomfortable situation they found themselves in, two enemies, both showing weakness to each other. Yet she remained for a long time, it seemed like hours, questioning her own judgement as each second passed. Serena could find no reason to stay near him, yet she also had no reason to leave. There was something comforting in Sapphire's presence, threatening as it may be. Perhaps it was just because he was someone that didn't want to hurt her.

In the silence, Serena felt herself relax. She was surprised that she let her guard down so, but she was surprised to find herself so tired. Not only physically exhausted, but mentally as well. It was stupid, she knew, but logic had never been her strongest point. She stretched her legs out behind her, and put her head on the floor, willing herself to rest. Though cold and hard, whatever the floor was made out of, the chance to calm down was welcome. She closed her eyes, drifting off into a dream filled sleep. Each dream started out pleasant enough, they quickly turned dark, violent, and bloody. No matter the contents of her mental imagery, she couldn't wake up. Each time she was startled from one dream to the next, from dark to light, and the process started all over again. When Serena finally awoke, she didn't remember anything that she had dreamt, but she remembered feelings, fleeting visions of pain and sadness. A strand of hair fell across her still-dry eyes. No matter how painful it was, she couldn't cry. She blinked a few times, clearing the fog, realizing at the same time that her hand was held. She must not have moved at all, to still be holding Sapphire's hand.

That thought brought Serena back to reality, she slowly sat up, making sure the man saw her actions. She was such a fool, falling asleep beside this man. Serena had to know why he was doing this. He was kind, too kind, and though it would be rude of her to break Sapphire's reverie about his former love, she spoke, surprised at the calmness in her own voice. "Do you hate me, Sapphire?" Why she asked that particularly, she didn't know. Especially after just waking up from sleep, or perhaps that was the reason. She had such mixed feelings for this strange man. From his cold words earlier, to leaving her with Diamond on more than on occasion, she could only conclude that he had some hatred for her.

His reply was slow, as if he were contemplating what to say to her. That was odd, from what Serena had seen, Sapphire always seemed ready to answer everything. "Yes." Serena was taken aback, immediately removing her hand from his to cover her mouth. Sapphire continued. "You've ruined everything. My brother has forgotten all about his goals and focuses only on you. You're the entire reason that my family, or what is left of them, is in this mess." He stopped, thinking again. "While you have wronged me in many ways, I know this hatred is. . .It is not natural."

Serena had no answer for that. What did he mean by unnatural hatred? She chose her words carefully, remembering her thoughts on Rini earlier.

"But I don't have that power anymore. Darien, therefore my own, future was destroyed." Serena could barely breathe the words out. She noted a mixture of expressions pass across Sapphire's face, unable to decipher any of them. She had to force herself to continue, as admitting the truth aloud was much more difficult than admitting it to oneself. "Nothing is the same anymore. Though, if it makes you feel better, I want nothing to do your brother."

Sapphire finally got to his feet, lost in thought. Again, after a long pause Sapphire finally spoke. This time, his words seemed as if they weren't really meant for her, but rather his musings spoken aloud. "Then why are you still here, Serena?" Serena froze. "If your future was destroyed, why do you still exist in this time, with us, who come from the future? You come from my past, to live in your future, which has become your own present." She heard him laugh and Serena immediately snapped her furious reply, anger exploding.

"You think that it's funny? That I've lost everything? That I'll probably never see my friends and family again, that I'm going to be raped every night for the rest of my life, that I'm powerless against anything you do to me?!" Serena screeched and Sapphire responded with his own anger, calm and collected yet his voice held a steel that easily pierced through Serena.

"Stop being so selfish, it's pitiful! You are such a melodramatic child. We all have problems, not just you. Have you not thought of the consequences to this world? Truthfully, I'm surprised we still exist. Who knows how long that will last for? That woman. . .she has done a fine job in ruining everything that all of us, even you Miss Sailor Moon, have struggled for. We have more important things to be doing than wallowing in self pity right now."

Serena was shocked. One minute Sapphire was kind, the next he was obnoxious. But he was right, she knew, she was feeling sorry for herself. But some things one couldn't get over immediately. Serena couldn't just push down the feelings and pretend that they did not exist. It was too soon. But what other choice did she have, but to put on a strong facade and move on with life? She had to find some way to get back to her friends, if it was even possible now. For a moment, Serena just wanted to crawl into a bed, any bed, to curl up and die. But she knew dying would solve nothing, for as Sapphire said, that was just her being selfish. She had to live, if not for herself, then for Darien, who had given his life for her. Serena would spend the rest of her life trying to make up her mistake, but she needed to start somewhere. She felt a bout of determination, small though it may be, run through her. Such conflicting emotions drove Serena to her powerful conclusion, allowing strength to triumph over weakness.

"You're right." Serena spoke with absolute confidence. Sapphire was stunned speechless, much to Serena's delight. She could get the best of him after all. "The world isn't all about me, I have to live for my friends and find a way to fix this mess."

Sapphire didn't seem to have anything to say to that and Serena cheered silently in her victory, the first taste of bitter happiness she had after a long, horrible night. She knew recovery would be slow coming in this place, but it was possible. She examined Sapphire, barely even noting his strange features, her glee fading immediately. The fire had gone out, neither of them noticing. How long had they spent, holding hands in silence? Serena knew enough about fires to know that it would have had to been out for some time for the ashes to be this cool. Or maybe it was this dark "aura" that surrounded this place that would have an effect on it. Serena wasn't very good at this type of thing, so she just shrugged the idea off, concluding that it had been out for a while. That was really all she needed to know.

Serena waited expectantly for a reply from the man, but he said nothing. She chewed her lower lip, waiting for him to do _something_, anything. Finally, he chose to walk over to the pyre where the remains of Emerald were placed. Sapphire removed his shirt, folding it so that it made something like a sack. She watched him hesitantly touch the warmth of the ashes, noting his ability to keep his fingers on them. He pushed the ashes into the makeshift sack that was his shirt. It didn't work very well, as some were flying all about, but Sapphire didn't seem to notice, or maybe he didn't care. It took him a while, but he got a majority of the ashes into the "sack" and he turned back to what had once been the pyre. Serena watched in silence as the man gently blew the remaining ashes around the room, the white and gray floating gently to the ground.

Serena unconsciously looked at her hand that Sapphire clutched just a bit ago before turning back to the older man. While he was cold to her, he was so gentle with those ashes. He treated them with respect, for they had once been a person. He was saying goodbye, putting his love to rest. It was gentle, beautiful, sad. Serena felt her heart go out to the man. Serena had been forced away from her own lover, and for less than a second there was a small bit of jealousy in Serena's heart, but it passed more quickly than it flared. Sapphire looked down at Serena as he passed, clutching the ashes to his bare chest.

He finally spoke, his voice fragile. Serena almost wanted to reach out and comfort him. "Something is terribly wrong in this place Serena. The hatred, the pain, the anger. . .It leads us all to do, say, and think things we do not mean. For the past and future, please don't succumb to this darkness like the rest of us have."

He walked off, leaving Serena in the dark room. What did that mean? Serena remained on the floor, adjusting her position so that she was off of her hair. She stared at nothing, clutching her hands to her chest. Sapphire was an enigma, his actions both cruel and gentle, his words harsh and caring. Serena didn't know if she would ever understand him, or even if she _wanted_ to understand him.

There was one thing that Serena did know. Nothing would be the same again. She was bathed in her sins, coming out both dirty and clean. She would not forget what she had done, but sometimes things had to be put aside. Her own grievances would have to wait. She was in pain, but she had duty, fate even, that she had to accept. The memories would never subside, but she would not wallow in self pity, either. Serena needed to move forward, however long that would take. Finally rising to her feet, Serena looked around the room and sighed.

She had no idea where she was.

---

Time passed. Serena wasn't sure how long, or short for that matter, but time passed nonetheless. With each day her future was being changed, molded into something completely different than what was shown to her by Pluto. Each day she wondered when her next breath would be her last. She was used to this place now, though she would never enjoy it. She was learning her way around the hallways a bit, at least those around her chamber. It had to do with how many doors were on the right compared to the left and where they were located. It was quite a maze, and Serena wondered if she would ever go outside again. She wanted to breath the fresh air, play in the sun, and bathe in the light of her Moon again. This place was so dark and lonely, seemingly reflective of Serena's mood.

She hadn't seen Sapphire again, or Diamond for that matter. She wasn't sure that she wanted to see either, but she was surprised that neither had shown themselves. Even more surprising was that she hadn't seen the woman who called herself Wicked Lady, Rini, after she seemed so intent on killing Serena. So Serena remained alone, caught in her thoughts. She kept herself active, trying to do anything she could from thinking about her problems. It didn't help a lot, but whenever Serena could concentrate on something, other than whatever fate stood before her, she had to follow that course of action. It was hard sometimes, being strong. She wanted to break down, but for the future, she couldn't. She had to be the ray of light in this darkness. But one small ray of light was easily engulfed in such smothering blackness. No matter how much she told herself she would survive, she knew she was weakening. Ugh! There she went again, in this spiral of strength and weakness that were constantly pushing and pulling her mind. Serena scolded herself, forcing the thoughts out. She didn't have time for these silly conflicts now.

She walked down the halls as she did normally, trying to learn her way. Left, right, pass three doors. But instead of a second right, she took the next left, and stopped immediately. She couldn't take another step. It wasn't that she was incapable of it, but two things were hindering her progress. There was a darkness in this room, far different than anything she had encountered so far. It was horrible, and completely blanketed her body. The second was the beautiful Wicked Lady, who stood before her. Serena gasped, shocked at the sight. So Rini was still alive! The back of Serena's mind wondered how that could be with the future changed, but it was quickly pushed away by other mixed emotions. She wanted to run up to the girl, no, a woman, before her and hug her. Another part of her wanted to scream at her for ruining her future, even though Serena knew it wasn't precisely true. Instead she just stood at the door, motionless. There wasn't a lot she was able to do except stare in shock. Rini, or Wicked Lady, whoever she was, didn't advance towards Serena either, though she did wait expectantly. All Serena could do was whisper. "Rini."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" A hiss, little more than a whisper, but Serena heard it. Her next comment was louder, more confident. "That isn't who I am anymore! I am Wicked Lady." She declared, unmoving. She seemed to relax a bit, sitting down. This was strange, however, because there was nothing but darkness for her to sit on. Serena was about to reply when the other woman continued. "I'm _so_ glad you came." Her voice oozed sarcasm, Serena almost rolled her eyes. "We've been waiting so long!"

_We?_ Serena's thought was immediately answered when the darkness about the room was lifted. It didn't help much, but Serena's paralysis was removed. It returned a moment later when she saw what Rini was sitting on. It had appeared to be air a moment earlier, but it was actually a large slab in the middle of the room. On it, was the corpse of her Darien, as beautiful as the day he died. There was no signs of damage on him, but Serena knew his wounds were only on the back of his body, the front remained unharmed. There was no sign of the decay that Serena knew should be there, he was as she last remembered him. Her breathing quickened, and she clenched her fists. She knew he was gone, Darien would never return. Yet he was there, in the flesh in front of her. True, he was fallen, but seeing him once more was more than she ever imagined. Finally, Serena found words, but they could never express the anger, hate, happiness, sadness, and frustration that filled her body now. Serena was shaking, but all she found she wanted was Rini back.

"Rini! Why do you do this? We _love _you Rini. There's no reason for this, please. . .please. . Stop. Why must you ruin our lives? Why must you ruin your own life?"

The woman who had once been Rini laughed, gently stroking the hair on Darien's face. She seemed lost in thought, but the smile on her features could only be described as possessive. She didn't look up to Serena, but as her fingers ran to the back of Darien's head, they came back bloody. Wicked Lady, as she called herself, seemed pleased at this result. She finally spoke, watching the blood drip onto Darien's ghostly face.

"Why, to hurt you of course." It was completely innocent, spoken as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You've ruined my life, I want to ruin yours. If I can't kill you, I'll cause you beautiful, delicious, agony." She seemed pleased with this, finally moving her hands to her lips, licking Darien's blood off of her fingers one at a time. It was unlike Diamond's motion, which was gentle on Serena, for Wicked Lady's seemed to be for her own sadistic desires rather than out of. . .whatever it was that Diamond had licked Serena's blood off.

Serena couldn't take it any more. Forcing herself to ignore the image of what Rini had become, she ran towards her, eyes closed, trying to hug the girl. She had ruined this girl's life somehow and she needed to make it up. She wanted to know her pain, she wanted to share it with her. Serena wanted to help her become to cheerful child that she once was. But as Serena almost reached her, the woman hit her with what Serena guess was a "weak" blast of power, sending Serena across the room. Serena picked herself off of the floor slowly, regaining her balance and some sense of pride. She took a few steps to approach Wicked Lady again, but was cut short when both she and Darien disappeared. Serena continued, almost in a trance until she hit something in shock. She blinked two or three times, clearing her head. What? She had no idea what just happened. When she looked again, she realized just exactly what she had hit. Diamond. Wicked Lady truly was sadistic. Serena tried to move away, but Diamond was shaking her. It took her a few minutes to realize that he was actually yelling at her.

"Serena! Serenity! Sailor Moon! Serena!"

After blinking a few more times, Serena shook her head clear. Diamond was still saying her name. She finally whispered her reply, trying to hold back her disgust. He was not the person that she wanted to see right now. "What do you want?"

Diamond seemed happy about the comment, finally releasing her. The words he spoke worried Serena more than anything that Wicked Lady had. "You came into my room and stopped dead. Then you started whispering, and then finally yelling things to nothing at all. I don't know what you were going on about, but you were certainly upset. It seemed to be about 'Rini.'"

It had finally happened. She had lost her grip on reality. Maybe Wicked Lady had been there or maybe she had been just an illusion. Or perhaps Serena was truly insane.


End file.
